Kingdom Fantasy
by XenoInfinity
Summary: I am Orajel... The Beginning of an Incredible Journey... They Travel from World to World, and use their combined strength to save those closest to them... Only in Crossover becuase of the tags and antics. Otherwise it would be classified in it's own Catagory. Uses Roxas as Default Character. Sorry for Misleading you in advance. Teen Love,and Derps.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions._

_Ex. HungryWolf_

_Please Enjoy. :D_

The Bell has rung.

Teens are leaving.

Loud shouts of Laughter and Cries.

This was the end of Eighth Grade for me.

I'm an Albino Cat. (1)

I have blood-red eyes.

I wear a Blue Plaid Shirt with a Multi-colored flame sewn in the back.

I wear a pair of blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

My name… is Orajel.

The Sun Glares down on Orajel as he sleeps under a bent palm tree, on a nearby beach. Snoring lightly and sleeping soundly, his cousin Colgate drives up in his Mercedes-Benz.

Colgate: "Yo, Orajel!"

Colgate, shorter than Orajel, he shares a few traits with him, as cleverness. His blue fur matches with his black jeans, red sneakers, and reddish jacket over a green tee.

Orajel stirs, as Colgate comes out of his car, and kicks Orajel in the side, just below the ribcage.

Orajel: "OW! What the Hell?"

Colgate: "Get up."

Orajel: "Why?"

Colgate: "You dare ask, 'Why?'" –Face Palms- "Okay… So school ended a couple hours ago. And you're just gonna sit here and sleep?"

Orajel: "Yeah, so?"

Colgate: "Oh God… I can bet a big chance that you won't see some of your friends again. Remember…"

Orajel: -Clenches sand- "I remember… Jolt Academy."

Jolt Academy was the High School in a town not too far away, but not too close either. That High School was meant for those who wanted to test their academic skills. A few of Orajel's friends had made it in, but Orajel had failed the given test. (2)

Colgate: "Yeah, so I've prepared a gift for you to get you over this."

Orajel: -Becomes Interested- "What are you asking…?"

Colgate: "Come to the forest at the other end of Nega Plains at 11pm."

Orajel: -Surprised- "Well then… okay."

As Orajel gets up and dusts himself off Colgate gets into his car and starts it.

Colgate: "Oh, yeah…"

Orajel: "Hmm?"

Colgate: "You should probably bring a date; I know how you are when you're alone…" –Sticks out tongue-

Orajel: "Eh!? What for!?"

Colgate takes off at high speeds, leaving Orajel in sand and wonder.

Orajel: "It's 2:47pm… What should I do next?"

Orajel takes off running toward HungryWolf to get himself a juicy Derpburger, and Derpsoda.

It was 9:51pm after Orajel ate, played videogames, ate again, took a shower, played more games, ate, and left an hour before Colgate's surprise took place. Orajel's cell started ringing with his ringtone of "Catch Me if You Can".

Caller ID:

Colgate

#-#-##

Orajel: -picks up- "Hello?"

Colgate: "Sup. You find someone yet?"

Orajel: "No… and this just hit me… Who are you taking?"

Colgate: "You'll find out some other time,"

Orajel: "Who? C'mon tell me."

Colgate: -Hangs up-

Orajel: "Dammit… now I still have to find a date…" –Checks phone time- "'Kay 10:15, 45 minutes… You got this!"

Walking past a diner, Orajel saw his friend Sakura, a dirty-blondish/ yellow haired cat with a white plaid shirt, a blue tank top underneath, faded blue jean shorts, and black flip-flops. Notably shorter than Orajel, they've know each other since 2nd grade, but no feeling surfaced since 5th. Orajel orders a coke and sits across from her.

Orajel: "Hey, Saku."

Sakura: -looks up from book- "Oh, hey."

Orajel: "What's up?"

Sakura: "Oh Nothing."

Orajel: "Did Colgate pass by?"

Sakura: "Yeah, why?"

Orajel: "Hear anything bout a surprise for me?"

Sakura: -chuckles- "Yeah."

Orajel: "Wanna tell me?"

Sakura: "My lips are sealed." –Winks-

Orajel: "How about I unlock them?" –Winks, and leans closer-

Sakura: "Noo, Colgate said not to tell you."

Orajel: "Damn… okay I'm not gonna force you to tell me."

Sakura: "What's so important about it?"

Orajel: "Do you know who he's going with?"

Sakura: "Nope. Didn't say anything about dates."

Orajel: "Okay… It was nice talking to you. I guess I'll see you there?"

Sakura: "Yup, see you."

Orajel: "Bye." –Waves-

Orajel pays and leaves. As he walks out in the dim lights of corner lamps, his cell rings again.

Caller ID:

Colgate

#-#-##

Orajel: "What's up?"

Colgate: "You have a ride?"

Orajel: "No."

Colgate: "You need one?"

Orajel: "Yeah."

Colgate: "Since your going through Nega Plains… the terrain's a bit tough… ah whatever, I'll give you the jeep."

Orajel: "Jeep?"

Colgate: "Yeah. Take it and get your butt over here. It's 10:24 we might start early—"

Orajel: "Is it at the Garage?"

Colgate: "Yeah, it is. Get the keys and get over here. Can't wait to see your face…"

Orajel: -shrugs- "'Kay, on my way." –Hangs up-

Orajel makes his way around the town, until he arrives at the Garage. The Garage was a popular hang out until the new owner took over. Everyone feels bad aura emanating from it, so everyone avoids it unless they come to pick up a car.

Orajel: "Yo! Anyone up!?"

No answer.

Orajel: -unlocks door and grabs keys-

?: "Who's that?"

Orajel: "Just picking up a car sir."

?: -grunts-

Orajel: -nervously- "No, no it's okay sir, I got it."

No answer.

Orajel: -sweat drops- "Oookaay…"

Orajel jumps into the driver's seat starts up the seemingly old jeep, and drives out the back entrance of The Garage.(3) The feeling that someone is watching him is overwhelming, but it disappears when Fiora comes into view.

Fiora was about an inch shorter the Orajel. She had a flaming personality that could attract anybody. Wearing a red tee with '#dealwithit' on it, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and purple Toms.

Orajel: "Hey!"

Fiora: -looks over-

Orajel: "Need a ride?"

Fiora: "Yup."

Orajel stops and lets Fiora into the jeep.

Orajel: "Sorry it's only for tonight. So you going to the surprise thing Colgate has for me?"

Fiora: "Mhm."

Orajel: "Awesome. You know what it's about?"

Fiora: "Can't say."

Orajel: -sighs- "That's all I've been getting lately…" –looks up- "Wow… The stars are pretty tonight…"

Fiora: "Yeah…"

A Thick black shadow flies overhead.

Orajel: "Hmm?"

Fiora: "What?"

Orajel: "Did you see that?"

Fiora: "See what?"

A shadow blob hovers a few meters before them.

Orajel & Fiora: "?"

The Black blob of shadow comes crashing down onto them, and sends Orajel, Fiora, and the jeep flying.

Fiora: "Wahh!"

Orajel: "I gotcha'!"

Orajel manages to catch Fiora and land on his feet. Rolling over, they see the Shadow blob encase the jeep, and explode into ashes.

Orajel: "What the hell was that?"

Fiora: "The explosion?"

Orajel: "No the shadow…"

Fiora: "A shadow? I didn't see a shadow, but there was a bright light when the jeep exploded."

Orajel: -Puts Fiora down- "Well shall we go? It's not far now."

Fiora whipped her bangs out of her hair. "Okay, sure."

They walked what was left of the distance to the Forest. Black Forest if you want to be specific. They walked on a path until they reached, a medium sized lakeside Hotel/Mansion.

Fiora: "Wow… a hotel."

Orajel: "And the Lake… you can see the stars very clearly…"

They both stare into the star-studded lake, and look into each other's eyes; they lean closer when suddenly footsteps are heard. They avert their gazes to different directions, and turn around to see Robert.

Robert, or Rob as Orajel Calls him, is the same height as Orajel. He wears Green and Gray DC's, Dark blue skinnies, and a Green top with a Sword on it. His chestnut fur and brown eyes show his personality, and attitude.

Robert: "Hey, Orajel!"

Orajel: "Hey Rob."

Fiora: "Hi Robert."

Robert: "Hey Fiora."

Orajel: "You come for the surprise to?"

Robert: "Yeah, only selected students from School are here. From the 3 Classes, doesn't seem like a lot, but you should come inside, Colgate had sent me to look for you."

Fiora: -excited- "Let's go and see what this surprise is about!"

Orajel: -laughs- "Hey! That's my Line!" –Steps up to double doors- "Ladies First."

Robert: "Hey!"

Orajel: "I meant Fiora…"

Robert: "Oh."

Fiora: "How about we all go in together?"

Orajel: "Okay with me, Rob?

Robert: "Sure."

The Three stepped up to the huge double doors, and pushed them open, to find the other side…

_Author's Notes-_

_Okay! So 1__st__ Chapter of 1__st__ Story done! This is more of The Beginning of a Semi-Final Prologue, But I'm gonna call it the final Version anyway. I understand so far it's boring, but it's a working progress._

_(1)- All of my characters are OC's and are based off real people I know. They are all cats, or animals in some type of way related to cats. Think of them as Sonic Characters until I can get the drawings up somewhere. _

_(2)- Jolt Academy is related to a place I know, where I've had real friends go to. I failed the test to get in, but I'm glad I did fail. Sure I won't get harder trials but eh. xD_

_(3)- The Random Guy… I have no idea why I even put him in there, although he is the owner of the Garage. He'll come around again._

_Read and Review, No Flames_

_Wielding Seven Rings, _

_XenoInfinity_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions. _

_Please Enjoy. :D_

_Where we left off…_

_Fiora: "How about we all go in together?"_

_Orajel: "Okay with me, Rob?_

_Robert: "Sure."_

_ The Three stepped up to the huge double doors, and pushed them open, to find the other side…_

Chapter II: The Golden Mansion (1)

Fiora: "This is awesome…"

Orajel: "Simply stunning…"

Robert: "It's beautiful, right?"

The Three stood in awe, at the bottom of a gold and purple lobby filled with sculptures and statues. Colgate jumps down from the floor above, surprising them.

Colgate: "You like?"

Orajel: "H-how did you—"

Colgate: "Toothpaste."

Orajel: "Huh?"

Colgate: "Nuff said. Take this." –Hands Orajel room keys-

Fiora: "So we're rooming?"

Colgate: -nods- "You got it."

Robert: "How long are we staying?"

Colgate: -ignores question- "Here are some rules you should follow–"

Robert: "Rules?"

Colgate: "Yup, rules. One- Rooms are under lockdown at 9."

Orajel: "So if someone's outside their room…"

Fiora: "…or in someone else's…"

Colgate: "Bingo, They're stuck in that room until morning. Two- Follow all safety regulations, and medical precautions, only use provided medical equipment when needed."

Orajel, Fiora, and Robert: -nods-

Colgate: "Three- What happens in the room stays in the room, which means if something happens in the room that is… unpleasant to hear… there WILL be severe consequences…"

Orajel: "Dude, chill… Nothing bad's gonna happen while I'm here." –Pulls off signature smile-

Colgate: "Mhm, Your room is that way."

He points down a long hallway to a door, with a silver nameplate on it: Eighth Grade.

Orajel: "Looks real special."

Colgate: "Shaddup or you sleep alone… Six People each room, 3 boys, 3 girls." –Points to Orajel and Fiora- "Since you came late, I had to assign you guys roommates already."

Robert: "One of which is me!"

Colgate: -nods- "You'll be rooming with Robert, another boy and 2 other girls. Now get going it's past Midnight, get some sleep. Tomorrow may be hectic."

Orajel: "I see. Well G'night."

Fiora and Robert: "G'night."

Colgate: "Ight, see you guys tomorrow."

Colgate does a back flip and disappears in a puff of smoke. Orajel, Fiora, and Robert make their way to the door of Eighth Grade, and enter to be greeted with many more doors. Up ahead a hooded figure is having trouble using their key card to open their room.

Orajel: "Hmm? Wolfie (Wolf-A)?"

Wolfie turns and gestures them to come. Wolfie is about as tall as Sakura, probably taller. He wear a Grim Reaper hood and keeps half his face covered, and half partially hidden in shadow. He carries a scythe on his back, and can have it disappear at will. They call him Wolfie, because of his evasiveness in a few things, and for his love of Shadow Wolves.

Wolfie: "Yeah, come over here!"

The three make there way over to Wolfie, who was trying to now slice open the door with his scythe.

Robert: "Dude! Lemme try." –Uses key card and opens door- "You should get a new one."

Wolfie: "You don't say?" –Troll face-

Fiora: "So this is our room I guess…"

Orajel: -brain pop- "Y'know, I just realized that… His card opened the door, so this is our room…"

Wolfie: "Cool, so you're rooming with me."

Fiora: "Who are the others?"

Wolfie: "Nami, and Kēki."

Robert: "Let's go!"

Wolfie steps forward and opens the door.

Orajel's P.O.V

As Wolfie opened the door, I turned to look at Robert, whose face was quite pinkish. Seeing that made me nervous, but I understood. Sharing a room with him and Wolfie was okay, but sharing it with Girls too? Don't know if I can handle that…

Rob puts his hand on my shoulder, and I realized I was shaking, but I didn't feel any chills nor was it cold. The door's open, and now I can see inside.

"Wow…" Was all I could say.

This room had a PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii-U next to a Plasma Screen T.V. overlooking a bubbling Jacuzzi nearby a window off to the side. In the back a few curtains that when opened revealed an IMAX Movie Screen, and 3D projector. Thick stacks of huge phonebooks to call each other's rooms when ever you wanted, and over 90 different styles in restaurant catering. The beds were in a separate room with a HDTV and tons of movies to watch. How I could see all of this from where I was standing, I have no idea.

"Dayuum…" Rob mouthed.

"Awesome…" I whispered.

Just then, we all heard a scratchy noise then Colgate's voice on the loudspeaker.

Colgate's Voice: "By this time everyone should be in bed. Goodnight everyone."

XXX

After we met up with Kēki and Nami everything went smoothly… until later that night…

Third Person P.O.V.

A moaning noise is echoing through the hallways…

Orajel tosses and turns: "What is that?"

He looks over everyone sleeping; Fiora, Rob, Wolfie, Nami, and Kēki. He quietly gets up and turns toward the door, Fiora turns over and mumbles something. Orajel stops in his tracks, checking over everything for any change, Fiora returns to deep sleep, and Orajel is on the move, slowly closing the door behind him.

The Moaning sound has gotten louder reaching the middle of the social area of the room, and Orajel looks up at chandelier. With sharp eyes, he's able to see that; above the chandelier, underneath a thick layer of paint is a concealed door.

Orajel: "I've got to get up there… Got to shut that noise up so I can sleep…"

Orajel climbs up to the second floor balcony, and jumps over the railing to face the chandelier.

Orajel: -squats- "Ready… Go!"

He jumps toward the chandelier, barely able to make the grab in his sleepy-like state. Hanging on for dear life, (Or a couple broken bones) he pulls himself up to the edge, grabbing the chain and reaching the doorknob. Turning it, the door swings open, and Orajel quickly jumps inside, while the door swings shut and locks.

Orajel: "It's dark, and I'm locked in. The moaning stopped. No doorknob to swing me back down, risking my life… Dammit…"

A shadowy figure rises behind him, conjures a huge gloved hand capable of suffocation, and crushes Orajel in its palm.

Orajel: "Gahh!"

The shadowy figure pulls out a bony hand from its cloak and traces a few symbols over Orajel's face. The struggling cat tires out from lack of air, and the world slowly fades away from him… The Hand disintegrates, and drops him.

?: "…Good. Now he won't get in the way…"

Orajel: "Ehhh…"

Chapter II End

XXX

_Author's Notes:_

_A bit Shorter I thought, not as much as I can do until an idea hits me to enter in a chapter. This is a remake of what I wrote 2 years ago, so don't get angry if it gets a bit repetitive. I'll try harder._

_Shout-out to TheTwinKeys for reviewing for me. xD_

_Thanks a bunch, and sorry for uploading late, I may do uploads every Thursday… but that decision can be made a bit later._

_See yah Next chapter,_

_Running Thru Generations,_

_XenoInfinity._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions. _

_Please Enjoy. :D_

_Where we left off…_

_The shadowy figure pulls out a bony hand from its cloak and traces a few symbols over Orajel's face. The struggling cat tires out from lack of air, and the world slowly fades away from him… The Hand disintegrates, and drops him._

_?: "…Good. Now he won't get in the way…"_

_Orajel: "Ehhh…"_

Chapter III: Baby Ora-kun! (1)

The Next Morning…

Robert's P.O.V

I wake up to the morning alarm, and rise to look around the room. Everyone's stirring to wake from Dreamland, and I noticed Orajel's bunk is empty, and still messy.

Me: "Hmm… He must have left early." –shrugs-

I got up and made way to the bathroom, Girl's side, and Boy's side. Went to the Boy's side because I'm not that kind of person. Rubbing shampoo through my fur, I hear… a squeal? Yeah, a squeal of joy… or something. I quickly finish my shower to see what could have caused the commotion, and Fiora walks from the front door carrying a basket.

Me: |A basket…?|

Fiora: "Aww…" she cooed, "He is so CUTE!"

Me: "Where'd you find him?"

Fiora: "In a basket."

Me: -facepalms- "Where was the basket?"

Fiora- "Outside the door."

Nami: -comes from bedroom- "What's wrong… Why are you in a towel?"

Me: "Fiora found a kitten on the doorstep."

Nami: "Ooo… Lemme see!"

Kēki walks down the stairs, all dressed up and ready to go, pale yellow fur at bay. She turns toward the Kitten in Fiora's arms.

Kēki: "Aww… so cute…"

The baby seemed to be sleeping, at least. I made way to the shower again and lathered, rinsed, and repeated a couple more times and shut off the water. I left and closed the bathroom door, dried off, and put on a black tee, and jean shorts to start a new day. As I came out, Fiora came up to me.

Fiora: "Hey Rob, would you take the baby to breakfast?"

Me: "Uhh… Sure I guess."

Fiora: "Thanks Rob!"

She thanked me and went to go get ready for the day. I walked down the long hallways with said basket in hand, and came across a door that read 'Breakfast'. Upon entering, Karasu pulled a Khali(2) on me.

Karasu: "Hey Rob, what's in the basket?"

Karasu, like Wolfie wears a hood that conceals his face. His black fur plus that Grim Reaper's robe makes him sometimes impossible to see at night or in shadows, but you can tell he's there.

Me: -jumps- "DAMMIT!" –breathes- "Karasu… Don't… scare me like that…"

Karasu: "Doing the Khali; Me Gusta. So… the basket?"

Me: "Ehhh… uhh… a baby."

Karasu: "…"

Me: "…"

Karasu: "Where's Wolfie?"

Me: Face: ( o.o)… "Where _is_ Wolfie?"

A hand on my shoulder sent shivers down my spine, I whipped around to face Marion (MaR-eon).

Me: "Oh it's just you, Marion. Hey, what's up?"

Marion: "'Sup. What's with the baby in the basket?"

Me: "Fiora found him outside the dorm."

Marion: "…"

Me: "Don't believe me? Ask her."

Nami rushes up to us.

Nami: "Hey guys, Rob can I see the baby?"

Me: "Ehh… Okay?"

Karasu: "You should give the baby this too~" –puts bottle of milk in basket-

Marion: "Karasu-kun… how'd… why'd… never mind…"

I gave the baby to Nami, and then she ran off, gone to get breakfast. I had gotten myself the good-ole cinnamon toast a side of bacon, with milk and syrup. Feeling replenished, I left Karasu and Marion to chat, while I looked for Orajel…

xXx

Wolfie's P.O.V

9:45 AM~ Bamboo Room.

I was hack-slashing bamboo and various trees when Karasu came in for his dagger training.

Karasu: "Hey, Wolfie."

Me: "'Sup Karasu."

Zip. Crunch. Thud. The sound of wood be cut and falling. But it didn't really matter, they grew back in a couple of minutes.

Five minutes had passed…

Karasu: "Say Wolfie?"

Me: "Hmm?"

Karasu: "How long have you been here?"

Me: "Since 6 AM."

Karasu: "Damn! Then would you mind sparing with me?"

Me: "I'm tried but… fine." –Cocky smile-

Karasu: "Yeah, let's do this!"

We both stood at our make shift battlefield, opposite from each other. We cut down a square of land, and the battle would start when the bamboo shot back up.

One Minute…

We're both stretching so we can move fast through these trees…

Three minutes…

A couple more and we'll be off… I take out my scythe from its holster, and ready it.

Four Minutes…

Karasu takes out his dagger and holds it in a backwards grip in his hand…

A few seconds of complete stillness and the bamboo shoots from the ground up into the air, signaling the battle to commence!

We both take off, at semi-high speeds weaving through the shoots, and circling each other, taking charge of the situation Karasu comes charging at me with his dagger. I stand my ground and use my scythe to block his swift slashes and quickly activate my hidden energy, some of which I'm too tried to actually try and secret.

Karasu cuts and slashes against the brim of my scythe and handle, trying to break into my defense, as I slowly conjure up some hidden Energy.

_Rai…, Daisen…, Kuso…, Sin…, Anat…, Rigo..., _a voice in my head repeats…

The flow of the energy creates a physical barrier around my body as a second defense.

Activating some of my Dark Chakra, which I harnessed doing some soul resonance training, the voice in my head shouts _'Black Harmony!' _and I pull my scythe out of the ground and disappear behind Karasu.

Karasu: "Huh?"

Me and the Voice: "Spiraling Wind Slash!"

I used my energy into this shot, and did a downer-cut, followed by a tornado like spiral onto Karasu, using more power I intended. I didn't cut him but used my Chakra to mess with his resonance so he couldn't attack.

Karasu: "Gahh!"

Karasu fell forward and struggled to get back up, I twirled my scythe around his neck, and held it there.

Me: "Checkmate Karasu, looks like I've won..."

I pulled my scythe away and helped him up. I sat him down on a nearby bench and started to the dorm.

Karasu: "Dude, how'd you do that?"

Me: "Lot's of training. I'll teach you but I need to go rest a bit."

Karasu: "All right, see yah! I'm gonna take you down next time!" –cocky smile-

I waved Karasu off and soon you could hear the bamboo growing back, and him slashing at them. On my way to eat some breakfast before I go, I meet with Kēki.

Kēki: "Hey Wolfie."

Me: "Hey Kēki."

Kēki: "Fiora found a baby."

Me: "Wha…?"

Kēki: "I think I saw Nami with it; heading toward the room."

Me: "Thanks Kēki. See you later."

I fast-walk my way up the stairs to the breakfast room. What's a baby doing here? No one here is a pedophile… or had looked pregnant … but why is it with Nami? I'll find out later…

xXx

Orajel's P.O.V

10:15 AM~ Room 108, Living Space

It's dark, I can't move… Ugh, my head hurts… Where… Where am I? Are… Are my eyes closed? Yeah… I can feel it, they're closed. They're hard to open too… Damn I feel like I've been asleep for decades… Hmm, warbled voices… God… I'm so hot… Shivers are running down my back… Oh God… not this one. I'm getting _that _feeling… The shiver causes me to have a spasm or something… Crap… here it comes… and there it goes.

Those shivers caused me to spaz out and release something's grip on me. I can move my hands again… I rub my eyes cautiously, and slowly open my eyes.

?: -excitedly- "He's waking up!"

Me: "Hmm?"

I'm able to open my eyes and I see Nami, and 2 others girls leaning over me. Startled by their gleaming eyes I shrink back in panic, and fall out of a basket.

Me: |Is this a dream?|

Nami and the other girls stand up and start chasing me around. I duck under a table, my legs feel wobbly and stubby.

Me: |Why do they look like giants compared to me? Why do my legs feel like jelly?|

Big, mumbling voices take over as they reach for me under the table. I'm too confused to listen, or comprehend what's happen, I'm searching for a quick way to escape and that's when I see it… an open window.

Crawling out under the table I make a run… or waddle, to the open window, I look out as Nami and Co. edge closer to me making whispering noises, and making gestures toward me. I quickly look back and forth, from scanning the surroundings of the jump I should take or try to run for the door past them. Outside there are men painting a nearby wall and there it is… A mattress in the back of a pickup truck.

Hoping for luck, I wobble out to the edge of the window and create some distance. They're sticking their heads out the window, throwing hands I guess to drag me back. I feel too _alive… _too much _adrenaline…_to go back. I'm confused, energetic, and have no sense of reality right now. I jump as a shriek pierces the air, I can't tell if it's me or one of them, but once I hit the mattress, I was out like a light.

xXx

I woke up, back in a black limbo. I'm hearing voices, and faint music. I'm not sure where I am… where am I? My memory is foggy… Oh yeah… I had jumped… am I back in the room?

?: "Blah… blah… bl... doesn't seem to have and bodily injuries…"

Me: |Huh?|

?": "I'm so blah… blah…"

Me: |Why can't I tune in?|

?: "Blah… have one brave child there Miss."

?: "Oh, my friend found him actually. We're just blah… blah..."

Me: |No use… trying… Damn…|

?: "Should we blah…?"

Me: -snooze-

?: "Blah…"

The next thing I knew I was being shaken. Alert, I jumped and made a run but a pair of hands grabbed me before I could get far. I rubbed my eyes and discovered I was back in the room with the 3 girls, someone wearing a pair of working jeans and a lab coat, and Wolfie holding me. In my earlier wake, I hadn't realized who the other 2 girls were. Turns out, they were Emilia and Niña. The worker had left after a couple minutes of silence then Wolfie spoke up.

Wolfie: "So… have you guys seen Orajel?"

Nami: "No." –faces Niña and Emilia- "Have you?"

Niña and Emilia: "No."

Wolfie places me in the basket while I listen to the conversation.

Wolfie: "No huh? Hmm where could he be…?"

Nami's turned to making baby noises and trying to get me to say her name. I can't speak and no noise will come out of my mouth, what to do…

Nami: "Come on… you can do it… Nah-Me, come on…"

Me: "…"

Nami: "Nah-Me… you can do it, I know you can…"

Me: -breathes-

Everyone: -in wait- "…"

Me: -burps- |Crap!|

Everyone except Nami: Face: (o3o)… "DAYUM!"

I don't know why I can't speak but Fiora comes into the room, and lifts me from the basket.

Fiora: "Rob told me to find the baby and hold him because Colgate said that an Event or something would start."

Wolfie: "Hmm, a challenge? I'll go check something out. See you girls later."

Wolfie disappears behind the door as it shut.

Fiora: "We should name this baby something…"

Nami: "Have anything in mind?"

Niña: "He looks somewhat like Orajel…"

Me: |What? I am Orajel!|

Emilia: "Should we call him Fun-sized Orajel?"

Me: "E!" |HEY!... I can speak?|

Niña looks closely at me.

Fiora: "Hmm… I like Ora-kun better."

Niña: "Ora-kun?"

Me: "E." |It's close enough.|

Speakerphone: "Zzzz… Zzzz… This is Colgate here. Make your way down to the assignment dealer and choose a card for today. Fulfill the Challenge/ on the card and Hand-in your finished report or product. We will keep track of wins and losses, have fun and be fair. Day 1 of Toothpaste Craze, dubbed Beginner's Brush… Begin! Zzzz… Zzzz…"

xXx

I held tightly onto Fiora's arm as we made our way down to the assignment dealer in the Event Mailbox Room. We stepped inside and weaved through a bunch of people who had gotten theirs and were leaving, or those that were getting cards like us. Fiora almost dropped me, but luckily I was still clingy. At this size, I feel too small to risk letting go. A robotic Manikin was throwing, shuffling and dealing card to all those who came for one. Fiora stopped and grabbed a card, but from what I noticed our card was different. All of the cards had Mickey's hat from _Fantasia, _Dark blue with light blue stars, but the card we got had a more Teal feel from it.

Me: "Coo…" |The Color…|

Fiora eyed me and the card then she read it aloud-

Fiora: "A Twilight Jade which has several wills, and will be used to transform life to become as we know it not… Is this a quote, or something? What do you think Ora-kun?"

Me: "Ooh." |Seems weird.|

Fiora: "Let's ask Col-"

Fiora was cut off by Colgate's voice booming from the loudspeakers.

Speakerphone: "This is an Emergency! Go into your rooms and Lock-down until further notice! There is a- I… peat… ere… is… a… in… uilding…"

The ground gave off little vibrations, worried Fiora took off up the stairs toward our room.

Fiora: "We've gotta move… and fast."

Me: -throws hands in the air- "Poiyo!" |Leggo!|

Fiora ran up the stairs with me in her arms, it was obvious I was slowing her down as many other kids were bustling past us onto other floors, and into spacious rooms. After a flight of stairs, the lights flickered, and we reached our floor. Lights go out while Fiora goes up to the door and starts slamming her fist down and shouts to open it.

Fiora: "God… my key's inside…"

The Hallway seemed to get darker as a figure in a white robe with no visible appendages appeared. It stuck out its hand and slowly waved. I was lifted into the air, and drawn closer to it.

Me: "E!" |The hell?!|

Fiora turned around as soon as she felt me leave her arms, and saw this robed Twili.

Fiora: "You put him down!"

The hooded figure nodded as it wrapped gauzes around me and showed off its bony hands, and traced shapes and other characters. It spoke with a chilled voice that could freeze the air itself.

?: "This is one of the foretold saviors of this world. One of Three chosen by destiny. The harness of Body, Mind and Heart will allow these three to unlock their true potential. Nevertheless, beware an evil is rising as I speak… Only The Chosen can stop it. Those close and dear may help them, but they cannot rely on others… Go one of the chosen! Go Chosen of Janu… Septe… and Jule!"

A Bright light had shown and threw me back in my loving black limbo…

xXx

Third Person P.O.V: 12:32 PM~ Room 108

The Light faded leaving Orajel in his 14-year-old state, on the ground and sleeping in an awkward position.

Orajel: "…"

Fiora: "Orajel?"

Robert opens the door slowly.

Robert: "Is everything okay?"

Fiora: -backhands- "Leaving us out there… Hmph!"

Robert: "Oww… I'm sorry… Hey, Orajel!"

Orajel lays on the ground, unconscious. Robert grabs his arm and drags him in to the bedroom. Nami sees Orajel and is surprised. Fiora walks in.

Nami: "Where was he?"

Fiora: "He never left, you know."

Nami: "Huh?"

Fiora shifted her dark tan fur out from in from of her face: "That's why the baby looked like him. It WAS him."

It took a bit for it a set it for Nami.

Nami: "Oohh…"

Kēki overhearing the conversation, walks past the bedroom and notices Orajel.

Kēki: -snickers- "Why is he in his boxers?"

Fiora: "…"

Nami: "…"

Wolfie: Face: (~u)~ "Maybe he outgrew his baby clothes?"

Nami: "Wolfie! Where did you come from?!"

Wolfie: "Nami… I was on the couch…"

Nami: "…"

CHAPTER III END

_Author's Notes:_

_I didn't really like this chapter much but I am remaking old writing so… yeah… this chapter doesn't really tie into the story, yet it kinda does…_

_Khali, a friend I knew and still know after he moved. He always used to sneak up on us and listen to our conversations, and let us our he was there by saying something out of the blue. xD Man, good times…_

_So Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns?_

_Sorry for this long update._

_Moods that are Unsymmetrical,_

_Best Regards,_

_XenoInfinity~_

Read, and Review, No Flames Please. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions. _

_Please Enjoy. :D_

_Where we left off…_

_Wolfie: Face: (~u)~ "Maybe he outgrew his baby clothes?"_

_Nami: "Wolfie! Where did you come from?!"_

_Wolfie: "Nami… I was on the couch…"_

_Nami: "…"_

Chapter 4: The Derpist~ Orajel…

Third Person P.O.V

Robert: "I wonder if he'll wake up…"

Nami: "He's not dead right?"

Wolfie: "He's been out for a week, but at least he's breathing."

Orajel: -twitches- "Ngh…"

Robert: -looks over- "Hey, he's waking up!"

Nami: "He's alive!" –hugs Orajel-

Orajel: "Eh?"

Nami: -blushes and lets go-

Orajel: "Uhh…"

Wolfie: "You were out for a week."

Orajel: "Wow, blunt much?"

Robert: "I'll go tell the others."

Orajel: "Kay, I'll go take a shower." -leaves-

Wolfie: "…What was that Nami?"

Nami: "…"

Wolfie: "…"

Nami: "…" –leaves-

Wolfie: "Hmph, okay then."

Orajel spends a half hour in the shower, and leaves the room wearing dark blue Levi's shorts, a black tee and dark blue sneakers . Kēki's sitting on the couch

Orajel: -to Kēki- "So what'd I miss?"

Kēki: "Nothing much. After that little blackout every rolled along smoothly, aside from your Coma, we're on Day 9 of Toothpaste Craze, as dubbed White Smile."

Orajel: "Hmm, Leaderboards?"

Kēki: "We actually have 280 points, to the highest of 336 point. You get 8 points per card and one card a day. We would have been tied with the others for 1st but since you were out… we're backed up on 56 points there."

Orajel: "I see…"

Kēki: "Don't worry though, we'll just wait for them to slip up and then we take the prize," –winks-

Orajel: "Awesome! So where are the others?"

Kēki: "Café."

Orajel: -stomach growls- -blushes- "Haha! When was the last time I ate?!"

Kēki: -smiles- "A week ago, stupid."

Orajel: "Heh heh, let's go catch up. Sound good?"

Kēki: -nods- "Yeah."

xXx

12:38 PM~ Café

Orajel and Kēki appeared unnoticed in the Café where Fiora and Colgate where having small talk to pass time.

Orajel: "Jiraya has arrived!" (1)

Fiora: "Orajel!" –hugs-

Orajel: -smiles and hugs- "Hi Fiora."

Colgate: "Orajel, I need to talk to you."

Orajel: "Can it wait?"

Colgate: "No, it can't. Follow me."

Orajel: "Okay… See you later Fiora, Kēki."

Fiora ad Kēki: -wave- "Bye."

Orajel and Colgate walk down a long hallway, into an explored part of the mansion/hotel. Colgate stops unexpectedly.

Orajel: "Hm? What's up?"

Colgate: "Orajel…"

Orajel: "What?"

Colgate: "… You remember the legends about the _Heartless_, right?"

Orajel: "Yeah, the ones Grandma used to tell us about. How if we're not careful with our souls, and how our hearts resonate with one another, the Heartless will come and try to take over if the world is unbalanced… Why?"

Colgate: "…It's just…" –turns to face Orajel- "The Heartless are coming."

Orajel: -looks surprised- "Aren't they legends though?"

Colgate: "No… Remember the blackout? Yeah… When the power when out I had a backup generator in my office. I powered up the Main Computer and searched for what could have caused the outage. I was watching the screens, looking over every one to see what was wrong, and that's when I saw it… We have a safe in the basement under the aquarium. Grandpa sealed the safe with a powerful Heart Resonance spell. When I looked, the spell must have been broken, as the safe was no longer locked. It was cracked open, with black ooze spilling out…"

Orajel: "What was in the safe?"

Colgate: "I don't have any idea. Grandpa never told anyone what was in the safe. He always said 'It doesn't matter at the moment,' that's all he would give, and up to this point in time he's gone."

Orajel: "The black ooze is one thing, but everything else is shrouded in mystery… Dammit!" –seethes-

Colgate: "Orajel?"

Orajel: -not listening- "I thought they were legends but turns out Heartless may be coming, I never made any attempt to research them. Dammit, I should have…" –whispered- "Erg… stuck at an absolution."

Colgate: "…Not quite."

Orajel: "Hmm?"

Colgate: "That old flame in your eyes is back… I like it. Come, we're not finished."

Orajel: "Hmph."

Colgate leads Orajel into a secret corridor behind a fake piece of wall. Dark, dusty, and damp, they scale the path and uncover a janitorial closet.

Orajel: "?"

Colgate: "Not there yet."

Colgate opens the door leading into an elevator. They ride the elevator down half a level and the doors open to reveal a capsule.

Colgate: "Here you go. Open it."

Orajel: "What's in it?" –looks at capsule-

Colgate: "Something, now open it."

Orajel: "Is it chocolate?"

Colgate: "No. Now open it."

Orajel: "Doritos?" –smells capsule-

Colgate: "…No. Open it."

Orajel: "…Toothpaste?"

Colgate: "NO! Open the damn capsule!"

Orajel: Face: ( ._.) –opens capsule- "An… anklet?"

Colgate: "Not just any anklet. This anklet allows you to transform into any being you desire. Just say the name and poof, you'll be transformed with all attributes and abilities. Take caution, as this is still in the developmental stage, and sometimes it'll give tons of power at your disposal. I hope you can manage."

Orajel: "Cool…" –puts on right ankle-

Colgate: "Try it out."

Orajel: "Okay… uhh… Colgate?"

Orajel's fur turned a blue color, and his clothes changed to what Colgate wore. Black jean shorts stretched to become black jean pants. His black tee lightened up to a nice green, a jacket formed itself over his shoulders and arms. His dark blue sneakers turned to red kicks.

Colgate: "Cool right?"

Orajel: -looks at self- "Ehh, it could do better, just joking. It's awesome, I really like this."

Colgate: "Say Réveiller to change back."

Orajel: "Réveiller!" –Changes back- "This will come in handy…"

Colgate: "I trust you'll use it well?"

Orajel: "Yeah, sure." –Stomach growls- "I'm still hungry, you kept me from eating! See you later!"

Orajel leaves toward the Café and dorms.

Colgate: "I hope he does…"

xXx

Orajel walked down the hallway toward the dorm.

Orajel: "Hmm… any transformation huh? How about… a Pikachu!"

A yellow light engulfs Orajel Changing him into the well-known small yellow mouse.

Orajel: "Cool." –pulls out keycard- "…It's awfully quiet on the other side…"

Orajel reaches for the doorknob, as he turns it the door and hinges swing and rip out of its sockets flowing into a purplish-black vortex, roaring with howling winds.

Orajel: "Just… what is happening?"

- - - -1:30 PM Initiate TRI-ARC.

CHAPTER IV END

_Author's Notes_

_This one is short, and I'm afraid the next ones will be just as short…_

_I still have 7 more Chapters to go until I can continue on how I want it to be. Without these first ones I wrote, this fanfic would fall apart and be confusing, if I tried to start over. I just hope that I can make this better after all 11 chapters are in. Once I can get to chapter 12 a few short chapters to finish that tri-arc I got happening with these different P.O.V's and then I have nice… long… Chapters for you to enjoy better._

_QCC's?_

_Hidden dark side found during my time of __**INSANITY**_

_XenoInfinity~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions. _

_Please Enjoy. :D_

_Where we left off…_

_Orajel reaches for the doorknob, as he turns it the door and hinges swing and rip out of its sockets flowing into a purplish-black vortex, roaring with howling winds._

_Orajel: "Just… what is happening?"_

_- - - -1:30 PM_

Chapter 5: The Black Spheres

Wolfie's P.O.V~ 11:55AM

Just around this time, Orajel woke up. After Nami hugged him and left, I went along with her.

Nami: "Wolfie?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Nami: "Why do you where that hood?"

Me: "The sun can be a little too… bright."

Nami: "Oh…"

Me: "So… you're just walking around?"

Nami: "Yeah…

We walked past an elevator, which opened for no reason…

Elevator: -Ding-

Nami: -looks at me-

Me: Face: ( 0-0)… "Erh… wanna talk a lift?"

Nami: "Sure."

We got into the elevator, and pressed B3. It took us to the bottom and when it opened, we were exposed to thousands of marine life species either barely studied, or never seen before.

Nami: -eyes sparkle- "Wow…"

Me: "You wouldn't think…"

Fascinated by the deep-sea life we walked and walked until the exit was nowhere to be found.

Me: -gritted teeth- "Crap… we're lost…"

Nami: "Let's keep looking."

Just then, the lights sparked and shut off.

Nami: "Wolfie, where'd you go?!"

Me: "Nami, I'm right here."

I could feel myself standing behind her as she was shaking somewhat. To let her know I was here I calmly put my arm around her, and grasped her hand. Her breathing steadied. In addition, the lights slowly sparked back on. Next to Nami, we both looked ahead, and there it was…

Song start: "13th Struggle"~ Kingdom Hearts.

Me: |A _Twilit Devil…| (1)_

Twilit Devils are disturbing creatures. They're pure black, have mops of uncontrollable worm-like hairs that when you drift too close they'll burrow into your body and eat you out from the inside. Their arms are long and gangly, and they have extended claws that can grow up to a foot long. They don't have feet, and they just scrub across the ground. One bulging eye that seems to piece through walls, and a wide sharp-toothed mouth that makes a sickening gargling noise when it's provoked.

My stomach turned in circles. What should I do? What _can_ I do? This _thing_ was just staring at us, looking _through _us. It seemed to be listening to my every thought, every pulsing bit of energy running through my brain. I'm still holding Nami, we're both just staring at it. Time to make a move, but not that kind.

Me: -whispers- "Nami…"

Nami: "…Yes?"

Me: "Get behind me…"

Nami: "Okay…"

Nami scooted behind me as the Twilit Devil just stared. I had her put distance between me and her, so I could close in on the Devil.

Me: "Nami,"

Nami: "Hmm?"

Me: "This is a Twilit Devil and it's a dangerous creature. I'm going to try to fight it, and while I do that, keep your distance, or try to find the exit. Got me?"

Nami: "Mhm,"

Me: |These guys also feed off souls to gain power. He won't get Nami's or mine!|

I reached in the back of my holster… my scythe was gone.

Me: -whispers- "Dammit… Where'd I leave it?"

As I searched my mind to where I left it, the Devil trailed forward, leaving evaporating darkness behind it. I fast-forwarded my memories. I remember! I had left it next to my bed so I could polish it later, but then I left with Nami… and unfortunately got us into this with that damn elevator.

Me: "No matter…"

Voice: _You ready to try summoning?_

Me: |You returned… Let's do it.|

Voice and I: "13th Side! Spatial Scythe Summoning!"

In haze of black smoke, my scythe materialized together, and I grabbed it and set my stance. At that moment the Devil leaped.

Me: "Alright! Let's dance!"

Going at a breakneck speed, the Devil slashed its claws at my frame. I jumped it narrowly missing my chest but tearing some fabric.

Me: "Hup!"

I landed behind it and slashed at its back. It gurgled and unleashed a scream that sent me toppling.

Me: |You… lend me some of your power!|

Voice: _Sure can._

Voice and I: "RhineShield!"

I waved my arms toward Nami and casted a shield to protect her from any attacks that came her way. The Devil became agitated and threw itself at my face, trapping me underneath it.

Nami: "Wolfie!"

I stuggled beneath it, as its stank breath and spittle landed on my face. The hair slowly lowered themselves and tried to dig into my body. They wormed in, breaking my skin, and tissue. Blood… lots of blood… they're eating me alive…

Nami: "Wolfie!"

Me: "Nami…"

Nami: "ZACURU!"

It was a struggle to hear here as my vision and hearing were fading, but after was a bright flash of light, and electricity running through me. My vision returned and the Devil had gotten off me, stunned for a few seconds I stood up and readied my final attack.

Me: |Heal my wounds, quicker. I have the next attack.|

Voice: _As you wish._

My wounds started healing and I charged my scythe with power, My Chakra.

Me: "Dark Chakra Charge!"

I ran ahead, and slammed the Devil into a fish tank. I stepped back, let my overloaded Chakra help me.

Me: -slightly demonic voice- "Haxspin Cutter!"

I leapt high into the air and came down spinning like a molecule. Left Diagonal, right diagonal, horizontal, vertical… I kept spinning until I slashed the creature square in its back. Screeching it exploded into small bubbles that formed into some type of bottomless hole. Backing away, I consulted Nami. The shield wore off but she was okay.

Nami: -hugs- "Thanks Wolfie!"

Me: "Anytime."

As we walked away, it felt like something was pulled us back. Then I realized- Nami was gone. She was sucked into the hole of blackness. Only her hand was hanging on to the concrete for dear life.

Me: " Nami! I'm coming!"

I slumped forward as fast as I could and grabbed her hand. This hole now grew into a sphere sucking in water as well as the fish and crustaceans. My body was slowly consumed by the darkness… I used my scythe to hold ground but it was sucked in…

A faint 'Wolfie!' was heard, and my body failed me… I let go of the concrete, entering the abyss…

xXx

Robert's P.O.V.~ 12:45PM

Orajel had woken up a little while ago, and now Colgate took him to talk somewhere. Fiora had left in search of an item. A quest I smell? …I don't know. I met up with Kēki, and she told me Wolfie and Nami went to explore that mansion.

Me: "Exploring?"

Kēki: "Mhm."

Me: "Let's go exploring too… I mean, why not?"

Kēki: "Yeah, I guess. Maybe we'll catch up."

Me: "Let's-a-go!" –notices chest- Face: ('o.o)…

Kēki: "What's that?"

Me: "A chest, but in the Café? I wonder if anyone opened it, it's sad if no one did, considering how many people are here." –walks over and opens- "…A wooden sword? …Sad."

Kēki: "Wow."

Me: "And it comes with a sheath," –puts sword in sheath- "might be of good use."

Kēki: -smiles- "Okay, let's go Rob."

We walked down several hallways, and up a few flights of stairs. For a half mansion half hotel thing, it sure has many stairs. We came to a stop. There is was… an elevator!

Me: "An elevator!"

We got inside and pressed "RF," which apparently stood for 'Roof' as we were taken to the pale slate of the rooftop. Out on the roof was a beautiful sight. The Sun reflected off the Pavement around the lake and clouds were perfectly symmetrical around the sky. Me and Kēki sat on the edge to feel the warm summer breezes… To bad it wasn't a sunset…

Me: "I think at Twilight it'll look better, sunset… red skies…"

Kēki: -sighs- "Probably does…"

Me: "Yeah… So anything going on?"

Kēki: "Hm- What do you mean?"

Me: "You know… since we're sharing rooms and… I guess, what kinda stuff you girls talk about?"

Kēki: "Ah you know, the usual 'Girl Stuff'."

Me: "I see." |I don't see…| "Hey, do you feel a cold chill or anything?"

Kēki: -frightened- "No, I… Rob behind you!"

Me: -turns- "Wha-?"

A huge tail came out of nowhere and swung at me. With a loud Smack! I was hit in the face, knocked off the edge.

Me: "What the hell?"

Kēki: "Robert, help!"

I managed to grab a window shelf and reached for stones jutting out of the wall, and slowly made my way to the top.

Me: "Urg…" |Hm? Where's Kēki?"|

A dog like creature taller than me stood in my way. It waved it's tail toward a dark sphere-like blob floating in the air. I'm assuming that's where Kēki went. I unsheathed my sword and rushed it. I came hacking and slashing and bruising it, in rage and anger. One swipe of it's massive paws send me flying. I rushed forward and bowled it over. I haven't had a fit like this in a _long _time. I felt like I actually had gone blind, but I was still fighting, getting, and giving bruises. When my vision cleared I stabbed the beast in the middle of its chest, the words _Death Strike _echoing in my head.

That Beast dissipated into black flames scorching my clothes. Not in any mood for distractions, I wandered closer to that blob-thing. I swiped my sword through it, and stuck my hand in. I couldn't pull it back out, so I jumped in. _My body's working without my consent…_

xXx

Third Person P.O.V. ~1:32PM

Orajel: "Réveiller!" –changes back-

Fiora soon arrives.

Fiora: "Orajel!"

Orajel: "Fiora! Stay back! Hu-!"

A giant black hand grasps Orajel and pulls him in.

Orajel: "Hmm! Hmm!"

Fiora turns to leave as a hooded figure is standing behind her.

?: "You're in this Jinx too!" –pushes-

Fiora: "Aahhh!"

The figure laughs, when suddenly…

Colgate: -chokes figure- "If's she's going then we are too!"

Colgate manages to pull himself and the figure into the vortex. After that chaos ensued. Hundreds of screams and yells of terror were heard. Loud, obnoxious, insane laughter was heard. The Once Golden Mansion and lake, were being absorbed into this horrid Sphere of Darkness. Many were fleeing the sight, trees and the innocent ripped from the ground and pulled into this black hole. This ball of infinite volume may devour the entire _City of Yawxhar_ or even the _World of Derpania… _

xXx

_Author's Notes:_

_Yeah… so mansion go good-bye! In the sequel to this fic that world will be introduced again. That was the end of that world and now everyone get their own chapter, and it'll go into a cycle. Hoped you enjoyed._

_QCC's?_

_Always Derping, always will be, :D_

_Yours truly,_

_XenoInfinity~ _


	6. Chapter 6: Camelot

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions. _

_Please Enjoy. :D_

_Please keep in mind these characters are OC's, unless It's obvious, or I say so otherwise._

_Thanks. _

_Where we left off…_

_Colgate: -chokes figure- "If's she's going then we are too!"_

_ Colgate manages to pull himself and the figure into the vortex. After that, chaos ensued. Hundreds of screams and yells of terror were heard. Loud, obnoxious, insane laughter was heard. The Once Golden Mansion and lake were being absorbed into this horrid Sphere of Darkness. Many were fleeing the sight, trees and the innocent ripped from the ground and pulled into this black hole. This ball of infinite volume may devour the entire City of Yawxhar or even the World of Derpania… _

Chapter 6: World of Camelot~ Orajel

?: "Come on… wake up…"

?: "Leave him alone Daniel… He's sleeping…"

Daniel: "On the road?"

Orajel: "Nymph…"

?: "He's waking up!"

Daniel: "Go hide!"

Orajel opens his eyes himself on a dirt road, on the way to a bustling town, and a grand castle.

Orajel: "Where am I?" –hold head- "Oww… my head hurts…"

?: "Try some of this herb, should help."

Orajel: "Uhh… thanks?" –eats herb-

Orajel: jumps up and stretches. Now filled with energy and no worries… or headaches.

Orajel: "Awesome! So what's your name?"

?: "I'm Kenneth."

Daniel: "And I'm Daniel!"

Orajel: -mind pop- "Oi! Have you seen a girl about a couple inches shorter than me, tan fur, brown eyes?"

Kenneth: "Sound like—"

Daniel: "The Princess."

Orajel: "Eh? Princess?"

Kenneth: Yep, the King took her in himself."

Orajel : "Where is she?"

Daniel: "In the castle you bobo!"

Orajel: "I need to find her." –Walks toward town-

Kenneth: "Woah! Hold up now!" –Grabs Orajel- "To see the Princess you gotta to fight the Highest Ranking Knight in a duel… and I don't see a sword on you."

Orajel: "Where can I get a sword?"

Daniel: "They have some in the marketplace…"

Orajel: "I'm broke."

Daniel: "Ehh, Caliburn?"

Kenneth: "Hush boy, that's a legend."

Orajel: "Wait, let me here him out."

Daniel: "Legend says, a sword sleeps in stone, and whoever pulls it out becomes the next King!"

Orajel: "Where can I find it?"

Daniel: "Deep in Mistbound Woods. Follow us."

Kenneth: "We'll show you the way we've heard it's been… but do you think you can keep up?"

Orajel: -side smile- "Challenge Accepted."

Daniel and Kenneth take off down the path, crossing in a slick pattern, left, right, left, right… it seems their feet barely hit the ground. Orajel comes to, and rushes after them catching up.

Daniel: "You're fast!"

Orajel: "I try."

Kenneth: "Think you can handle this next part?"

Kenneth sped up and crossed to a hollow log that slumped way halfway down a trench. He jumped on it, and jumped toward branches sticking out of a birch tree, and swung to the top of a nearby cliff, that if no-one was careful could fall and seriously injure themselves.

Orajel: "Nice moves."

Daniel: "My turn!"

Daniel took a different path; he slid through the opening of the hollow tree and appeared on the opposite side. He dropped and put his hands on the ground and pushed up for leverage, his legs wrapped around the trunk of the tree, and he held on, no more reaction time left.

Daniel: "…weeellll, I still have more work to do."

Orajel: "Now check this out!"

Orajel raced through the weaves of grass and plants, striking the log with his palm, and using the momentum to ricochet off the log aiming for Daniel. Scared, Daniel lost his grip and fell backwards, only to be caught by Orajel. His feet met the trunk and connected, releasing tension in toes as he bounded off and went toward the cliff. Finding good footing, he placed Daniel on the ground as he landed.

Orajel: "How was that?"-smiles-

Kenneth: "Pretty cool, now come on, we're almost at the sword."

Daniel: -gets up- "Yeah! Let's go!"

They made their way through thick brush and were amazed to find a sword sitting in stone, with a sheath nearby and a hooded cape on it. The Handle was golden with a leather grip, a red gem that sparkled in the middle right under the blade. The metal seeming like a bright sterling silver, was thin and branded like it was brand new.

Orajel: "Wow…"

Kenneth: "So that's…"

Daniel: "Caliburn…"

Orajel: "Well here goes nothing."

Orajel steps up to the sheath and wraps it around his waist, the hooded cape came down as a sleek grey snow fox down with hood. He puts up the hood discovering an abandoned armored glove nearby. He picks it up and puts it on his right hand. He stands at ready, and places his hands on the sword. Slowly the sword releases itself from it stone prison, and Orajel handles it steadily above his head.

Orajel: "Caliburn…"

Kenneth: -bows- "I can't believe… so are you foreigner, our new King?"

Daniel: "Of course!" –bows-

Orajel: "Eh?! Woah, guys… chill with the King and foreigner. My name's Orajel, and I love it like no other." –thumbs up-

Kenneth: "I see. Well… Daniel, we must get back home. Mum will be calling for us for dinner."

Daniel: "Hmm… fine. Milord- I mean… Orajel, what will you do now?"

Orajel: "To find my friend, and take down anyone who stands in my way."

Daniel: "But—"

Kenneth: "Daniel, we must go. Good luck Orajel."

Daniel: "You can do it!"

Orajel: -nods- "Thanks for the support. I'm off."

Kenneth and Daniel nod and leave toward their home, as Orajel climbs a nearby cliff the overlooks the town. Spotting an abandoned stable and a nearby bale of hay, he leaps and dives into it. Coming out as if nothing happened, he is confronted by a Cat-like Knight it seemed, in high-class attire. Black chest plate and tights, Blacked iron boots, toughened leather gloves worn down from fights and battles. A bloodstained feather hung from the dark blue cap on his golden fur.

?: "Hold it!"

Orajel: "Ehh?"

?: "I am Lance! Head of the Knights of the Rounded-Square table! Not Lancelot! He is my dear stepbrother. I overheard your conversation with those two peasant boys, and it seems like you're going to ask the princess for the hand."

Orajel: "Yeah, I guess, but that to see if she's fine."

Lance: "Oh, of course she's fine! I am her fiancé after all."

Orajel: "Wha…?"

Lance: "Filthy hooded _scum _like you shouldn't be allowed within 300 miles of her majesty. Must less be informed of your _presence…_"

Orajel: -agitated- "Filthy _scum_?"

Lance: "Mhm, yes. It's so dreadful she's 'waiting' for someone, but most likely not _you_!" –laughs-

Orajel: -enraged; unsheathes Caliburn- "Grahh!"

Song Start: "Bakusou Yume Uta"~ Diggy-Mo/Soul Eater

Orajel rushes and slashed Lance but he sidesteps. Lance slashes at Orajel but he ducks, the tip the blade narrowly missing his ears

Lance: "Nice reaction time. But can you dodge this?"

He rushes at full speed, and so does Orajel. Their blades clash and chance, showing equal strength.

Lance: "Humph, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're were my equal." –smirks- "You'll never take my soon-to-be lover's hand, peasant. Just face it, you have _no chance_."

Orajel's chance weakened, and Lance had him at his knees, ready to dislodge Orajel's sword and slit his throat.

_Don't give up now… I'm here with you… use my power…_

Orajel: "Ehh… for… for Fiora!"

He stepped up to finish the chance, charged and threw Lance toward a crack in the butt of the cliff. Lance's vision was foggy for a second, when he regained his sight; Orajel was almost piercing his neck, standing over him.

Orajel: "…"

Lance: "Well done… as a prize for your victory, I will take you to your princess."

Orajel: "Kay, let's go."

Lance takes Orajel through the rest of the town, and he receives unnerving stares from the townspeople.

Townsperson: "Look! It's Sir Lance!"

Teen Boy: "Who's the foreign guy?"

Teen Girl: "They both look soo cute!" –Swoons-

Child: "Mommy! That one has a weird-looking sword!"

Shopkeeper: "What's this? A Sacred Sword?"

All eyes fall the Orajel's Caliburn. In all the commotion, Orajel spots a man stealing a women's purse.

Orajel: "Hey! Return that!" –gives chase-

Lance: "No wait... Of course I'll sign your book, someone give me a pen!" –smiles-

The thief bounds away, while Orajel tries to catch up.

Orajel: "Come back here!" –picks up speed-

Thief: "…"

Thief hurls through the clouds, and head down an alleyway. Orajel follows swiftly.

Orajel: -hand sign- "Engage Cavalier style!"

Orajel's clothes become yellow, and his shoes from purple to yellow as well. The multicolored flame sewn onto this shirt glows bright, and Caliburn thins a bit.

Orajel: "I've got you now."

With sheer speed like the wind, Orajel sped forward and tackled the thief into a basement window nearby. Not able to hold this type of new power for long, it fades back to his original clothing.

Orajel: "Come out Thief!"

A slapping sound came from Orajel's face, and he saw it was the women's satchel. He stumbled and regained his balance.

Orajel: "What the—"

His sentence was not finished as a fist came and pounded him down. Next, an upcoming blow to the head with a pipe, the hole in it large, three inches in diameter.

Everything went black, and memory was scrambled…

CHAPTER VI END

_Author's Notes:_

_World One: Camelot discovered!_

_I had to mix two chapters together, to make this. It's a bit shorter, because the book I wrote it in was small. It seems longer if you read from mobile. XD_

_So I guess I'm gonna have to mix more chapters together, so this fic may become shorter. D: _

_I hope after these next chapters I can keep the flow going, I have so much more stuff to place in this!_

_Wolfie's up next, so stay turned!_

_QCC's?_

_Floating with Blue Paper Moons,_

_XenoInfinity~_


	7. Chapter 7: The Underworld

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions. _

_Please Enjoy. :D_

_Where we left off…_

_Orajel: "What the—"_

_His sentence was not finished as a fist came and pounded him down. Next, an upcoming blow to the head with a pipe, the hole in it large, three inches in diameter. _

_Everything went black, and memory was scrambled…_

Chapter 7: The Underworld~ Wolfie

Wolfie: "Ugh… my head… Where the hell am I?"

Wolfie looks around at his surroundings. Nearby Caves have fresh molten lava appear from them. The sky poised an endless blackness. Nothing appeared before him, it was an eerie quiet, just pure silence with the occasional 'Shh,' of the lava.

Wolfie: "Seriously? I'll ask again… _Where_ the hell am I?"

?: "You in the Underworld!"

The lone wolf whipped around, unleashing his scythe in case it was a scrap for combat. He backs away startled, and calms his breathing to see a Giant, flying eyeball.

Wolfie: "Hmm, You seem harmless… You were saying about the _Underworld_?"

?: "Mhm! Owned by Hades, my flame-headed master! I'm just his lackey. My name's Darius."

Wolfie: "Okay… Darius, take me to Hades."

Darius: "Why, sure! This way please!"

Wolfie and Darius walk onto a long and wayward path down to Hades' den. The path was choppy, dusty and little red stones stood in the way. Cracks released gases from the thick, red lava. Every now a then, a 'Pssh,' would zoom out of a crack and almost singe Wolfie's fur off.

1/8th of the way…

Wolfie: |He seems awfully peachy for a lackey…|

Darius: " …You are me together, we can make it better… "

Wolfie: "Hey Darius…"

Darius: "Yup?"

Wolfie: "What do you owe Hades to be his lackey?"

Darius: "Hades created me, so I owe him _that _much!"

Wolfie: "Hmm… okay then…"

2/8th of the way…

Wolfie: -concerned look- |I wonder where the others are… Are they still in the hotel?|

Darius: "Something on your mind?" –Eye widens-

Wolfie: -startled- "Nope, nah… just… nothing never mind."

Darius: "Why Sure!"

They keep at a steady pace for about and hour or so, staying elusive to the cracks with lava seeping out, and gaseous fumes going about.

6/8th of the way…

Wolfie: -stops- "What's that sound?"

Darius: "What sound?"

Wolfie: "The… rumbling…" –steadies self-

Darius: -sweats- "R-rumbling?"

Wolfie: "Yes… Watch out!"

Wolfie pushes Darius out of the way, and quickly unsheathes his scythe as the ground breaks apart and a being with a head full of snakes rises, and whips its head toward them.

Darius: "M-Medusa?

Wolfie: "Medusa?"

Medusa: "Hmm, I flattered you know my name… first time here? What purpose do you pose?"

Wolfie: "I'm here looking for a dear friend of mine."

Medusa: -fiendish- "A _friend_? No one here has _friends_ in this place… This is the _Underworld_, where the souls of the departed gather to _wreak havoc_ on the Earth and Heavens above!"

Wolfie: -smart- "So accomplice? Person with benefits? Acquaintance? Companion? Associate, Colleague, comrade, all-"

Medusa: -irritated- "Shut up! You little _brat_… I know what the other names for _friend_ are…"

Wolfie: "Cool, so take me to Hades?"

Medusa: "He's busy."

Wolfie: -scoffs- "That's a lie. Who's he busy with? Your hair stylist?"

Darius: "It'd be best not to get Ms. Medusa angry now."

Medusa: -twitches; hisses- "_Now listen here, Kid…_"

Wolfie: -smirks- "I think 'Bald' is a better look for you. Do you think?

Medusa: -battle stance- "Why you _cheeky, little-_"

Wolfie: -slashes- "Too slow!"

Wolfie stands at a position of victory as Medusa's head falls off with a look of sheer rage, and her body dissipates into black dust.

Darius: -worries- "Oh Dear… oh Dear… I wonder how Hades will make of this… We should get going."

Wolfie: -grabs Medusa's head- "Yup. Onward to Hades!"

Hades' Den 8/8 of the way… An area filled with red rocks, and molten lava. A huge, dark boulder tips over and falls into the nearby abyss and never seems to stop.

Darius: "Best to be carful here."

Wolfie: "This is it? Pretty room."

Darius: "This is just where he meets he's subjects. His working grounds are somewhere in that abyss…"

Wolfie: -steps forward- "Hades! I summon thee!"

A red flame burnt above the abyss, and the Giant figure of Hades exploded into view. Heat blasting in from all sides, Hades looked down on the small cat figure before him.

Hades: "You summon me? HAHA! That's funny! I'M the one who calls the shots in this damn realm. Now, whatdayah want from me, and I could care less but how'd did you get here?"

Wolfie: "I'm here to find a friend, and how I got here is none of your concern, as I barely know myself."

Hades: "HAHA! A FRIEND! Wow, tough guy… Pssh, he came here looking for a FRIEND!"

Wolfie: -throws Medusa's head to him- "Maybe this can be of a token of some kind?"

Hades: -skeptical- "Hmm, you killed Medusa… Now I'm one less Pimpette. Ahh, what to do, what to do…" –thinks- "Okay, I got it. Here take this with the inch of respect I'm giving you." –Conjures chest-

Wolfie: -opens chest and obtains Windmill Scythe- "Cool, thanks."

Hades: "Yeah, sure, whatever." –Opens a portal nearby- "Is this your friend?"

In the portal, it showed a yellow-blondish tabby flying with angel wings, alongside a boy with a mess of brown hair and a toga, and enjoying themselves.

Wolfie: -nods- "I think that's her."

Hades: "So you're friends with Palutena's newest recruit? Get outta my sight."

Hades snapped his fingers and Wolfie was pushed into the portal by some unrelenting force, he heard a faint 'Bye!' probably from Darius. He closed his eyes and notice everything was still. He opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the Underworld, but now on an island in the sky… He walked over to a statue, and under it, it read: _'Here is the statue of the once amazing Dark Angel, whose great deed at stopping the giant snake from breaking the peace of Earth, led to his death, and this statue, in his honor.'_

1st Person P.O.V

I wandered past more statues of different people. A woman with a halo, and wearing a nicely prepared toga. "Where am I?" My voice bounced off the walls with no incoming answers. I walked down the alleyways of statues, and Nami was nowhere near this place, when I saw her in the portal. Nowhere to be seen. I kept walking until I reached the edge. I looked over and saw the clouds beneath me…On the other side of the clouds… Where am I?

Suddenly, the solid ground beneath me started to shake and I heard a deep rumble.

Me: "What's happening?"

The ground began breaking, a slab of stone under me broke, and I fell and slid backwards, shielding my face from dust and dirt sent flying. I didn't have time to look as I was slammed into and launched off the floating island.

I was falling at such a high speed, I started to brace myself for the impact of the cloud layer…, but it never came. I was floating myself, and a greenish aura came over me.

Me: "Urh… Gahh… ha… Aahh!"

I doubled over in pain… pain in my shoulders… a white-hot, bleeding, bubbly sensation in my right shoulder… then a wettish, jet-black angel wing erupted from my shoulder tearing my cloak, my hooded robe, in the process. The Same exact feeling occurred in my left shoulder, and another wing burst out to greet it's twin.

Me: "What the hell just happened?"

Then I saw it, the thing that pushed me off. A giant white and black snake, with gleaming yellow eyes, and a purple rattle on it's tail. The poison clouds it breathed through its nose, lead to the spelling of: _Xakesn_ (1).

Me: "Xakesn…"

?: "That's Xakesn, alright. 4th in command of Hades' Heartless army. Aside from his original corps, he's been sending these guys to feed on mortals down below."

Me: -unsheathes windmill scythe- "Huh, who?!"

?: "Hahaha! That's funny! You think you can take on a goddess? I go by Viridi, Goddess of Nature."

Me: "Viridi, huh? Well help me bring him down to size!"

Viridi: -raging- "You can't command me! Who's the Goddess here? I'll help but it's for this battle… then I'll let you drop past the clouds. I'll help you fly, attacking is your problem."

Me: -pumped- "Deal, let's get on with this!"

Song Start: Digital Dimension~ Sonic Riders

I took a dive and landed on Xakesn's snout; then unleashed a barrage of slashes and each slash left thick green ooze filtering from his scaly hide.

Viridi: -disgusted- "Eww… that's nasty…"

Me: -sarcastically- "_Nooo, _it's _soo _perfectly _not disgusting._"

I toppled over as the giant snake threw me off, and I flew back in circles. I dove forward to its eye, and slashed it. Xakesn hissed in pain and shut it's eye tight. The left whipped around wildly, looking for me.

Me: -intelligently- "It's accuracy must be severely lowered. Only time until he can target me, on the dot."

I hovered behind the snake's massive head and stabbed and twisted my scythe through it's other eye, and pulled back to remove it. I threw it over the edge, gushing green ooze and spraying black pus. I took a safe distance as Xakesn started throwing a tantrum and flailed all over the island. He was crushing buildings, and breaking statues. Then I saw it, a darkened Heart that looked like it was on the hilt of a sword. An outline of red ran around the perimeter and crossed like a zigzag across the middle of the Heart. This emblem meant one thing. This snake was a Heartless.

Me: "This snake has a heart in it! I have to try and release it!"

Viridi: "You can try if you can finish it off."

Me: -quickly thinks- "I got a plan."

I summoned my Dark Chakra, and it became more powerful as it combined with Viridi's power. I made a few hand signs, as words were more used for beginner spells. _Tiger, Dragon, Wolf, Devil… Deer, Frog, Snake… Dog, Duck, and Mouse!_

Me: "Let's go! Nightmare Cage!"

I threw my scythe into the middle above Xakesn's head, and it kept spinning, and spinning, and spinning. I focused my Chakra into the scythe and dark bars materialized and surrounded the enraged snake. Meanwhile, I was also charging extra power into my palms. Xakesn now sensed my scythe and was now trying to locate it to rejuvenate itself.

Me: "Almost…"

Xakesn was nearing my scythe and opened it's mouth wide, about to devour it.

Me: "There!"

Viridi: "Do it!"

Me: "Dark Mage Art! Mass Energy Beam!"

I cupped my hands in a martial art style and aimed them at the charging snake, a large, black beam erupted from my hands and enveloped Xakesn whole. A final hiss was heard, the freed heart glowing bright pink, and going into the atmosphere. Then my body started shutting down on me. I stumbled in mid-flight and feel carelessly towards the ruin.

Viridi: "Hey! Blah… your… blah… up!

Me: "Couldn't find her… Stupid distraction… Nami… I'm… coming."

The last thing I heard was a sickening snap, and my head went to a fuzzy gray.

_Author's notes:_

_I feel this chapter was much better, then the last. Again another 2 chapters to combine for this._

_(1) Xakesn is Snake but with an X. Pretty obvious._

_(2) With the 'Song Starts' just open up YouTube on your computer/phone/iPod/tablet and listen to the song while reading. I think the songs I choose fit in. _

_You should give me suggestions for song moments in battles and background music._

_Well I'm out, Read and Review, no Flames, although I use them to make some tasty old-fashioned Ramen Noodles :D_

_QCC's?_

_Non c'è nessuno, Bello come te ti amo._

_XenoInfinity~_

_P.S. It's in Italian :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Hyrule

_Disclaimer-_

_I do not own anything except the plot, OC's, various places and actions. _

_Please Enjoy. :D_

_Where we left off…_

_Viridi: "Hey! Blah… your… blah… up!_

_Me: "Couldn't find her… Stupid distraction… Nami… I'm… coming."_

_ The last thing I heard was a sickening snap, and my head went to a fuzzy gray._

Chapter 8: Hyrule

Third Person P.O.V~ Hyrule

Robert: "My butt… Huh?!" –stands up looks around- "KĒKI!"

No answer.

Robert: -looks at nearby sign-

Sign: CASTLE TOWN- NORTH, ORDON VILLAGE- SOUTH, KAKARIKO VILLAGE- EAST.

Robert: "Hmm… the village seems closest… Let's-"

Song Start: Faraway Avalon Cover~

Robert was cut off as a creature with menacing eyes, red skin, gangly arms and a loincloth. A Bokoblin battered him in the back of his head with a wooden club.

Robert: "What the hell? My back's... my spine… it's become stiff, I can barely move..."

SMASH. Another hit came to his shoulder.

Robert: "Damn you!" –Stands- "I came here to find Kēki!" –Unsheathes sword- "I will not let you kill me!"

Bokoblin: "Rerehk!"

Robert dove to the ground as the Bokoblin came for a sideswipe, narrowly missing Rob's head. Rob quickly turned over and dodged as the monster came down on him, eyes wide and filled with bloodlust.

Robert: "Take this!"

He slashes the Creature in its chest, and it let out a hearty scream. Rob quickly gets up then behind it, and shoves his sword through its back, piecing its heart. It cried out and fell to the ground, scattered material falling from its corpse. Rob tried to pull out his sword but it snapped in half. The other side disappearing in a 'Poof' with a body of the Bokoblin.

Robert: "Nothing will stop me. I will find Kēki, and the others, if they're somewhere in this strange place too."

Robert made his way down the path, wandering through a forest filled with little farm animals. Rabbits, small deer, a couple cats, birds, and ducks by small ponds. Making it to a lake, he sits, and washes the blood, err…Ooze? Ooze, I guess, of the Bokoblin from his hand.

Robert: "Wow… This water… something about it… I didn't even wash in it and some of my pain is subsiding… This feels refreshing." –Puts face in water- "I guess I should leave, it's going to be sunset by the looks of it."

Robert makes way to a small tree house in the forest, on the edge of the village. Afraid the village might make a fuss if the saw him, he kept to the bushes and snuck past children, and parents alike, kept his cool, and made his way up a hill, into the back of a ranch.

?: "Blah… Blah… Link! Dem goats… blah…"

Robert: "Goats?" –go into ranch by back door; hides in haystack-

A gruff sound came in through the front door. A somewhat bulky man came in and pushed a lot blue colored, sheep/goat-like animals into a stable pen. A younger boy came and placed a horse next to Robert's haystack. The horse began chewing up the straw and Robert's cover would be blown.

Robert: |Crap… Maybe I can…|

Robert moved over and startled the horse, and it began beating down the haystack. Robert swiftly moved to the wall, and to the shaft extending from the ceiling. The young man walked over to the horse calming it at a fast pace. He made sure the horse was at rest then he and the big man made their way out the doors.

Robert: |Hmm… I'll follow the kid.|

The cat moved to a nearby square opening in the roof of the barn. As he climbed out the boy seemingly made his way home. Robert jumped into various bushes and kept his cool, continuing to stalk the boy. With his feline stealth, he managed to remain undetected as the boy led him to a tree house on the outskirts of the Village.

Robert: |Didn't I pass this earlier?|

The boy climbed up the ladder and entered his humble abode, and Rob made his way into the top of the house. As he scaled to the top he lost his footing and feel face first into a wooden hamper. The hamper rumbled and fell over, but the teen didn't seem to notice. The blue-eyed kid looked over sleepily, as he was tired from the day's work, and fell comfortably onto his bed, and slept soundly.

Robert: -whispering- "Erh… I'm in an uncomfortable position…" –Eases in- "Ok… I think a bit… I've landed in a strange world, and I can possibly believe the same happened to the others, but… Are they in the same world as me? Maybe there's a chance, and I'm not just spouting rubbish. Kēki, I will find you… and the others as well." –sleepily- "I…" –yawns- "…swear it…"

xXx

Song Start: Karma (Instrumental)~ Bump Of Chicken

Robert's eyes snapped open as he heard a deep rummaging. He quickly looked out of the hamper he was in to see the boy from yesterday charging toward him. With a yelp, Robert jumped from the hamper, onto the boy's back and bolted toward the door. He thought over a second… on the back of the boy's shirt said "Link". He realized too late that he was in a tree house and fell to the ground. _Ultra Sense,_ he thought. Everything was now moving in slow motion. Link had jumped from his door and outstretched his hands, now aiming for a hold on Robert's neck.

_Probably planning to choke me out…_ Robert rolled over letting Link hit the ground, but not as he expected. Instead of breaking both of his arms, Link forward rolled, and lunged for Robert once again. He activated his Ultra Senses, and tried to move but his arm was bent in an awkward position, to move a little bit would surely dislocate his arm, break it, or both. Rolling backward would mean colliding with the nearby rose bush, and Link only grew closer. Rolling to either side would mean crushing his arm, and _that _was not an option. The Ultra sense was taking quite a bit of energy from Robert, and so he decided to roll forward. With his roll he managed to keep his arm from contacting the ground, and stopped on his feet, with only a few more seconds before his Senses started failing him, he ran forward and gave Link an upwards kick to the jaw, and sent him flying. He senses returned to normal and Link was confused on how his reaction time was so perfect to escape his tackle.

Robert tried to dodge Link but he had him cornered. Behind him was the rose bush, to the left the tree house, two exits, one behind Link and the one to Rob's right. Link could catch him either way unless, he used his Sense again, but it would most likely become unusable again, and let him possibly become blind.

_Damn, I'm done…I'm trapped and he's creeping ever closer… I've lost this…Dammit… _Link stopped creeping, grew into a walk, and grasped Robert by his neck, slowly squeezing the life out of him. With his arm as dead weight, he couldn't pull any punches unless he wanted his arm broken.

_No… I'm not done… Damn, you… Goddamn You! _Robert's arm suddenly revived and coiled back into a punch, his world fading before him, but instead of throwing a punch, he lunged forward and tackled Link with a headbutt as hard as his body would let him. Link flew back with a bloody nose, and fell down, semi-conscious. With the adrenaline and blood rushing to his head, Robert's world grew darker, and lost consciousness.

xXx

Next Morning… First Person P.O.V

I awoke with a start and scanned my surroundings. I was near the tree house, but in a pond… or a lake, it wasn't that big or that small, it just seemed… refreshing. I slowly sat up and felt my faces and neck for bruises. _None, huh? That's surprising… _I looked around to see I was in the lake I passed earlier.

_This refreshing lake… so soothing…_

The lake seemed to speak through Robert's head. Words and sentences whizzing around in his mind. _Yes… Fall into me…I shall give you power…_

"Power?" I whispered uncertainly.

_Yes…Power… I shall give you the strength to find your lover…_

"If only…"

_You are outmatched by the other two chosen by the Goddesses. I will give you some of my strength to help you reach your potential._

"Seems legit."

_Nevertheless, hold your ground, once you are capable to reach your limit, my power will return to me, and you will have to find your own source._

"I understand. Now please… fill me with you energy."

The lake started filling with a bright light as Robert accepted this voice's spirit.

_Behold! I am the Ox Spirit! Accept this strength!_

A warm feeling waded into Robert as light flooded his vision.

I blinked and was back on the ground. I was in front of the sign, I saw a day or two ago… Man, I'm really wondering what's happened to my roommates and everyone else that was at the hotel… I brushed myself off and looked at the sign once again. It said what it did before- _CASTLE TOWN- NORTH, ORDON VILLAGE- SOUTH, KAKARIKO VILLAGE- EAST._

_Hmm, which way should I take? Maybe I'll find some info at the Castle, yeah, the Castle. _I made my way up the path and to the bridge separating the town from the moat around it. I made my way to the center of the circle, ignoring merchants and little children running around. There at a merchant was a boy wearing green.

_He looks heavily stocked, maybe he can give me a hand. _"Hey, you! Boy in green!" The boy turned around revealing it was Link, the one I fought in Ordon. He turned to face me and walked toward me. I braced as he neared and was ready to swing if he tried anything. He reached me, and calmly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I inquired. "You're not gonna hit me?"

Link shook his head no.

"Strangle me?"

Again, he shook his head.

"So it was a misunderstanding? We're cool?"

This time he nodded.

_I wonder who told him… the Ox? _"Sorry, I was sneaking around the place. I was just looking for somewhere to stay, until I could think of a way to get my thoughts about what to do next." I added.

Link was now looking at me with a look for confusion, and concern.

I decided to sum this up for him. "Okay, so this is what happened. On the last day of school, my friends and I were invited to a hotel for a Total Drama type thing that was supposed to occur. Some weird things have happened, for example my friend turning into a baby. He was changed back and a Dark creature attacked my love interest and me. I jumped into a black sphere thingy, and then I was here, sneaking through the village."

Link was skeptical at first then shot a smile, it seemed he was willing to help. He made a 'follow me' motion with his hand and we are outside waiting. Link pulls out a whistle, made from a horn or some type of material, and blows into it. Next, I hear such a lovely tune, soothing my thoughts as a horse ran up and stopped in front of Link. A tall horse with a white mane, a satchel on its side with the inscribed name: _Epona_.

"Is this your horse?" I asked.

Link nods while grooming Epona. He gestures me to get on after him, and we gallop past a sign that says: LAKE HYLIA. We're galloping and running across bridges and plains, when we stop at a cliff, over a vast lake. A muffled scream was heard and Link took off running down the path. I followed in suit and used my senses to search the area near a small island in the middle of the lake.

_Ultra Sense! _I thought and closed my eyes_. There are… two guys, I think. No, a third one entered. They have someone… It looks like a girl… Crap, all I can see is black and blue… Color Enhancement! Okay now I can see. It's a girl, all right, and she's struggling hard. She's got ears and golden fur… Could it be? KĒKI! It is her! They're trying to hurt her… I'll kill them._

I turned off my senses and took on speed, Link was going to go for a boat… until he saw me bolting across the water. He quickly put on some fish-like armor and swam up to me. In my rage, I took a dive-bomb toward the door and blasted through anyone that was in my way. In my haste, I would have passed them, the kidnappers, but I followed the bloody scent that they left behind.

I followed them into a room filled with weapons, they had spears but I didn't have anything. I quickly grabbed a sword that seemed balanced enough for my tastes, and started my fight session.

I gave them no time to attack. I thrusted, slashed, and stabbed them in that sequential order. These guys quickly dropped their weapons and ran, probably to call their boss. I tackled one of them and stabbed him in the chest. Next, grabbed the other one by the shoulder and used my sword to slit his neck. They fell on the ground dead.

Link then rushed into the room, and stabbed a third one in the head and having cleared the way for if we need to find a way back. Unlike the Bokoblin I fought, we had to drag the bodies to hide them incase the reinforcements appeared, and did a search. We wandered around the rest of this structure, and found a room set up like a bail room. Cells were lined up one after another, and then Link tapped my shoulder and pointed.

"What?" I said, and realized I hadn't said anything when we arrived here, I think Link's rubbing off on me… Link gesture to follow him once again, and showed me a cell. However, in this cell, something was off… and I guess it was that huge hole in the middle of the floor. I looked at Link and he nodded. I took off into the wayward hole first and Link followed soon after. _I will find Kēki, even if it risks my life…_

xXx

_XenoInfinity: "You see audience… I haven't updated due to personal problems, but I'm not letting that get to me anymore."_

_Orajel: "You sure Xeno?"_

_XenoInfinity: "Yeah, bro don't worry about it."_

_Orajel: "Kay, Xeno-kun."_

_XenoInfinity: "That reminds me… Get ready audience because we're taking a halfway trip to visit Karasu-kun back in the Town of Yawxhar!"_

_Colgate: "Road trip, road trip!"_

_XenoInfinity: "No. I was just saying, He's getting his own Chapter."_

_Karasu: "Hell yeah, I am!" –slaps Colgate-_

_Colgate: "What the…? You frikin…" –fighting stance-_

_Karasu: "Leggo!"_

_Rob and Orajel: "Guys please… not here, maybe in the story…"_

_Up next; Back in Yawxhar, Karasu's Key~_

_XenoInfinity: "Read, Review, and Share. Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? I don't care about Flames, and I love haters. See you next time." _


	9. Chapter 9: Yawxhar

_XenoInfinity: "Welcome back! Do I need to say it?"_

_Orajel: "Nah bro, you chill and keep typing."_

_XenoInfinity: "Thanks bro, now for the Disclaimer."_

_Orajel: "Ahem… Kingdom Fantasy is a fan-based parody. Kingdom Hearts, Grand Fantasia, and other use of the multiple worlds, excluding Yawxhar, are NOT owned by XenoInfinity. He only owns the OC's, Plot, various places Ex. HungryWolf, and actions. Please enjoy."_

_Karasu: "He also so doesn't own 'STRENGTH.' By Abingdon Boys School."_

_**Italics = Song Lyrics**_

_Where we left off…_

_I looked at Link and he nodded. I took off into the wayward hole first and Link followed soon after. I will find Kēki, even if it risks my life…_

* * *

Chapter: 9 (and 8.5)

First Person P.O.V~ City Hall, Yawxhar

Mayor Lande's big voice echoed through the microphone and bounced off the walls of buildings. Here I was in front of City Hall, in the town of Yawxhar, where concerns grew wild and people were in terror. The sky was a deep gray, and there was a slight chill, with drizzle, I wouldn't have expected this to happen since summer just started.

If I could sum it up for you it'd be like this; a couple days ago, as congrats for leaving the 8th grade, my friend Orajel's cousin, Colgate, had built a huge mansion to support the 3 grades from the Middle school we had gone to. How he had the money, we don't know. As we flooded in to the mansion, to celebrate for obvious reasons, or just to mess around that depended on the person. After we had all met one another, we got finished with the 1st night and moved on to the real First day. Not too soon into the day, I heard Fiora had a baby with her. I gave no true comments.

Later throughout the week, the mansion was absorbed by a huge blackened hemi-sphere. As we evacuated, various people had not made it out. Several others including myself had stood Virgil and waited for any bodies to emerge. With no luck, I returned home, and a couple days later found myself here, listening to the Mayor's speech.

The Mayor raised his hand to call for silence again. He voice boomed and I zoned back into his somewhat comforting words. "Citizens! Citizens! Please calm yourselves! …Now… I must tell you that we are still looking into this peculiar situation. If any relative, of yours is missing, please leave their first and last name, a recent picture of them, and a brief description of their personality. We will get back to you A.S.A.P."

A woman called out, "Where's my son?" and the Mayor was keeping his cool.

"Ma'am, I've told you we are looking into the situation, and we will update you with our progress. We do not know, where your children have gone, as this is a new phenomenon we are dealing with. I must take a leave to organize our town's forces to continue the search. There is nothing more wrong… then worrying." With that he went off into the double doors, leaving the crowd in outrage for not answering the questions that he answered in advance. I tightened my black robe/cloak, and moved away to investigate the scene myself.

"The Government… what are they doing, trying to get involved in this…"

This echoed in my ears, so my objective indeed changed. Now I was going to follow this old man. His attitude toward this was different. Why wasn't he mourning for someone? Is this a supernatural type of work? In animes I've seen, I also hate when the government gets involved in certain aspects. This type of work was made for a Main Troupe, and the side characters that help. Following this old man, could get me some answers.

I stalked the man, until he was crossing the street. I climbed up a tree and wall jumped between the tree and the building. I reached the top and raced to the other side, and looked down. A door was swinging on its hinges, as if it was recently opened. I scaled down the pipes along the wall, and fell on all fours. I dusted myself off, and opened the door.

Inside wasn't just any room… it was a bar, and inside this bar were several men. The look they gave me said they have a bone to pick with me.

"Argo… That's the one that's been following me!" A gruff voice shouted, "Go get him!"

They all charged me… roughly 5-8 guys at a glance. _So is this it?_ I thought,_ This'll be pretty easy._

The first man to come face-to-face threw a well-aimed punch to my jaw and I flew back. A second and third rushed me into the wall, pressing me deeper, and cracking the support beams on the inside. _Damn, they have me pinned on both sides, if only I could reach my dagger… So much for easy…_ Then a man in a dark cloak came above the two Neanderthals and pushed them away. "I've got this." He said in a husky manner.

He reached his hand toward my throat, but I shoved it away. "Ahh, a feisty one," he said, "Looks like I'm gonna have some fun."

I pulled my dagger out, and at the ready. The cloaked man stepped forward, and backhanded me with such speed, he sent me flying into the wall I had already smashed into before.

"Goddamn..." I crumpled to the ground and coughed. The impact from the wall caused me too cough up some blood, and I fell forward... But... there was a different feeling this time... My dagger... my dagger was vibrating. Not only vibrating, it was shaking. "Wha-?" was all I could muster. I tried to drop it but I couldn't... I couldn't bring myself to do it. In this weird twist, I started feeling something else... it... it seemed like 'anger'. Something in my chest was swelling up... I couldn't put my tongue on it, but something was making my heart expand, and I took this as a chance.

"This seems like a waste but I have no other choice," My voice even had a deeper tone to it, "I will get past you find what this man has planned." I pointed my shaking dagger at the older man.

"Well, this a surprise..." The man took off his hood, show reveal himself. His hair was spiked at the top, it flowed to the middle of his shoulder blades and stopped. His skin was a deep, creamy tan, and he smirked, something that it seemed he did often. His eyes... his eyes were a golden yellow that could put you into a trance, a daze for days on end, if your mind wasn't laid out like a steel trap. He held out his right hand, and a beam of yellow light shot out, he next grasped a yellow bar and held it like a sword. "I didn't expect things to come to this."

"Come to what?" I asked, and gripped my dagger.

He chuckled, "I've been watching you for a long time Karasu..."

I stopped breathing, and stared. _He knows my name... what do I do?_ I stood my ground, and He walked closer.

"You see, Karasu, in my world we've been keeping track of those who may interfere with our future plans." He lowered his arm. "And you're one of them... We've noticed that a strong source of energy has been emanating from you, as a result of what's happened at the hotel." I stood still watching him as we stepped forward and started circling each other, the other men stood excitedly on end, waiting for a fight. "We've noticed that your 'soul' has been unlocked increasing your strengths. You remember Wolfie, I presume?" Convinced that he has been watching me, I nodded slowly. "I even watched you when you fought him, in the bamboo room. If he fought you now you'd surely win... As of your dagger, expanding your potential."

I stood listening up to now but I had enough. If he was watching me, then I'll take him out now. I mustn't be wasting this much time, I must find out about the plan... I searched the crowd for the older male. He wasn't where he was before nor was he near the door; in fact the door was swinging slightly on it's hinges. He took off.

"Dammit!" I called out. The other men jumped at this, but the smirk from the gray-haired slowly disappeared. "You wasted my damn time with you 'watching' me! Le'monde(AN: Inside Joke) got away dammit!" You could hear whispers of 'Who's Le'monde?' going around, but I was in a rage. I begin feeling my temperature go up, and I reached a fever-pitch. I swung my dagger profusely at my side and later with a bang, a bright flash, and a 'ting' my dagger had evolved into a blade. This was not any blade, it was a pure, black, blade with no imperfections, only perfections. In the middle of the hilt was a purplish-black gem, that shined like the dark sky on the night of judgment. This blade was called, Raven's Wing...

"I grow tired." His gold eyes sparkled. "Show me this soul's power." He raised his beam rod high. "Fight me."

_Inserting STR Upgrade..._

_M-ATK Increasing by 10%..._

_R-ATK Increasing by 5%..._

_M-DEF Increasing by 6%..._

_S-ATK increasing by 8%..._

_Insert Song: STRENGTH._

A voice inside my head was calculating my attack stats, why did it sound so familiar? The other men seemed to back away, and that's when I felt it. A searing pain on the left side of my face took place. I held my left hand to comfort it, but that didn't work, instead it left a burning sensation. I grabbed some water, and splashed it on my face. I looked into the glass, the black fur, on the left side of my face, was bleached white in a flame-like motion. The burning partly subsided and I gripped the sword harder. The voice in my head started... it started to sing:

_kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete_

_afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de boku o nazoru kara_

I felt imaginary tears running down the side of my face, dry dust blowing into my eyes. I thought about the friends I'm trying to find. As if time had stopped, I slid forward and up-slashed the man in the cloak. He flew through the top of the building, leaving a hole for me to jump through. I reached him in mid-air and another verse came:

_tarinai kasho o tada umeau you ni kimi o motometeita_

_fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake o kakiatsumete_

_Burying the things we lack,_ I thought, _we can communicate in our touching fingers._ I slammed the hilt of my sword into his chest, he flew down and smashed into the cement in the middle of the street. He looked unaware at what just happened. I flew down and stopped in front of him, I turned so my foot met his face, and that voice sang again:

_kodou no oku ni kazasu negai o_

_sadame to iu nara_

_nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga_

_ima mo okizari no mama..._

The pumping of my heart drowning out the sound of cars honking their horns, and people yelling. My foot met his face and the gray-haired man flew away, and crashed into a bridge nearby City Hall. I dashed after him, and thought, _This battle is awfully one-sided,_ that's when my luck started to change again. He seemed angry, and when I say angry, he was furious. My left eye had started analyzing him:

_ATK: 350_

_R-ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_M-DEF: 150_

It didn't seem as he would furiously beat the crap out of me, as my second conscience upgraded my stats again. While it updated my skills by 5 more percent it sung:

_kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite_

_kosureru tamashii o me o iru kirameki ga futari o tsutsunde_

I smiled weakly and stopped on the ground. He did the same. I dashed toward him, and gave him an upward kick to the jaw, _Time to try to finish this,_ I concluded. I felt a spiked charge come from my sword, and I flew to him. I managed to get several hits on him before he summoned a second ethereal blade, and attempted to cut off my head. I leaned back used my sword to send a shockwave through his body. He fell back a bit, but then tackled me, I flew even higher and snapped back to my senses. The voice started chanting:

_deawanakereba kizutsukeau koto sae mo nakatta no ka na?_

_mogareta hane no itami ni yorisoi nagara sotto nemurou_

It probably was possible. If he hadn't interrupted my first objective, we wouldn't be fighting like this and destroying the town. I looked to my left to see a helicopter coming to the scene. Man... now? When I looked back, Golden Eyes was getting ready to shoot the heli down. I jumped in front of the beam, and reflected it with my sword. I raised my index finger.

"No, no, no, not in my house!" I wagged my finger back and forth.

After that the voice sang:

_modorenai kara kaerenai kara_

_inochi o karashite_

_toozakaru ano hi to nakusu bakari no kono ude ga_

_kimi no nukumori ni kogarete..._

It's right. They can't come back. They won't most likely. They left for a reason, I'm sure of it. They're probably trying to look for each other right now. Like I'm trying to get this over with so I can find all the missing students, and my friends. My body went cold. It started raining. The tears of the sky burned me. I put my finger down and rushed him. He rushed me and our weapons met with a sonicboom. Windows of houses and buildings shattered. My second conscience put words in my mouth as I said, "_Dare mo ga chigau sabishisa mochiyotte asu o hoshigaru kedo, kimi ga mezashita yogorenaki sono tsuyosa de boku o kowashite_."

The man with yellow eyes replied, "Yes, the loneliness of other brings out something disturbing. Depending on your loneliness you can either bring out insanity or longing. Just like how we strive, us Nobodies... I shall break your soul's shield!" His foot came to my chest and his shoved me away, and one of his blades passed through my chest, as if he stabbed me. I had yet to get away when he yelled, "Forbidden Lance!" and shot electro-magnetic waves through my body, tearing me on the inside. I fell and crashed into the ground, and he lowered himself and leered onto me. "You pitiful thing, thinking so passionately on helping your 'comrades'. Your power could be used for much more than that. Don't you understand?"

"No... and I don't want to." I stood up. "I don't know what you mean by 'understanding' but I know what I'm doing, and what I'm gonna do." A click snapped in my head and I held my sword point at the silver-haired man. _Blast Radius: 2 Meters _ "I will follow my own path and help my friends." _Total Charge: 26%,_ "No one will stop me... not even someone who has been watching my every move, or wants my soul. My soul, my heart, and all in-between will help me start the journey that has seemingly come up for this..."_ Attack Power Raised 300%, Total Charge: 98%, Countdown in 3,_ "Heheh, you won't stop me."

_2..._ "You 'power' will be harnessed my me and my colleagues." he said quietly.

_1..._ "I dare you... Arcane Art: Dark Lighting I..."

Darkness surrounded my sword, and met as a sphere on the Tip.

"...Ethereal Substitution." The Gray-haired man disappeared leaving a similar looking dummy in the place where he last stood. My Dark Lightning cannon shot off toward the dummy, and it exploded into several, piles of fluff. The Lighting bounced off in several directions; It hit many stoplights, entered electrical basins, and caused power outages across the city. The area where the dummy was hit was now occupied by a mix of rubble and cotton. I felt relatively weak and very light, somewhat. After all that power was used in one shot, and on a dummy nonetheless, I looked into a shard of glass on the ground next to me, the white flame was gone. I fell to my knees, and then to the point where I was lying in the road. I closed my eyes and started drifting off to a sort of sleep. Instead of black, I was landing in a white place...

xXx

_XenoInfinity: "This Chappy was inspired by TheTwinKeys. I'd recommend that you go and check our his story, 'The 15th Key'." -insert xD face here-_

_Karasu: "Questions?"_

_Orajel: "Comments?"_

_Colgate: "Concerns?"_

_Robert: "Any at all? Xeno's free to take."_

_**XenoInfinity: "See you all later." -turns off G. Drive-**_


	10. Chapter 10: Escape from Camelot (Part 1)

_XenoInfinity: "Welcome back! Do I need to say it?"_

_Fiona: "Nu, Xeno-kun , you stay and keep typing."_

_XenoInfinity: "Thanks Fiona-chan, now for the Disclaimer. Karasu-kun?"_

_Karasu: "Ahem… Kingdom Fantasy is a fan-based parody. Kingdom Hearts, Grand Fantasia, and other use of the multiple worlds, excluding Yawxhar, are __**NOT **__owned by XenoInfinity. He only owns the OC's, Plot, various places Ex. HungryWolf, and actions. Please enjoy, and support all official releases."_

_Where we left off..._

_I closed my eyes and started drifting off to a sort of sleep. Instead of black, I was landing in a white place..._

Chapter 10: Escape from Camelot(Part 1)~ Orajel

_Review:_

_His sentence was not finished as a fist came and pounded him down. Next, an upcoming blow to the head with a pipe, the hole in it large, three inches in diameter. _

_Everything went black, and memory was scrambled…_

Orajel's P.O.V

"Oh God... what the hell... Where am I?" I tried to move my arms but I felt them bound by something. I shook somewhat, but they wouldn't budge. "Hmm, what now?" I heard some walking, and then came a familiar face. "Tsk, what's up Lance?"

"My, my, what have we have here?" Lance tilted his hat and pushed his golden face forward. "You must be in a pickle."

"Heh, I am in a situation aren't I? Now be a good boy and help me out."

Lance pretended to be hurt. "Me, help you?" He burst out laughing. "HAA! YOU FUNNY KID!" I became silent. "Oh, the silent treatment, ehh? That's not gonna work." He pulled out a knife.

"You gonna slit my neck? Oh, we gotta Badass over here!" I shouted.

"Shh-shut up!" Lance whispered. "I'm gonna get you out of here. Damn peasant." He slit the ropes one by one. "You're lucky I realized you left after I finished that autograph..."

"Auto-what?"

He shook his head, "Never mind." _I'm such a great liar..._ The ropes became undone, and I stood up. "Where are we?" I looked around at my surroundings; The walls were damp and moldy, the stench of decay lingered in the air, and the floors were stained a deep brownish color. Black metal bars were thrown in front of the cell, and in between was a small door to enter and exit. "So you saved me?" I asked.

"Shshshh!" Lance hushed me. "Nobody needs to be aware... Let's just go." He peered out of the doorway and looked both ways. He pulled out my sword, gauntlet, and cape and shoved them into my arms. He gestured me forward, and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is a map of the castle." He pointed toward a room in the upper middle. "This is the Princess's room. As of now it is getting close to evening, so Milady and the King must be in the dining hall." He placed his finger to a bigger room in the bottom left. "Several nights I had escorted her to her room, I know the path she takes."

"...Stalker."

"What?"

I nudged away, "Nothing."

He pulled me back, and pointed to a path leading to the Princess's Room. "Here. I will go and escort the Princess like I always have. In the meantime while we are going, you must alternate past the guards and enter her room without them noticing."

"You make this sound much harder, than it is."

Lance looked over questionably, "You think this is easy? You can't kill them, or knock them out. Surely a nearby patrol will notice and send an alarm for intruders."

_Surely, I can be of service?_

I whipped my head around, peering left and right. That voice was back. "Sure."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you." I said. I gripped Caliburn with my right gloved hand, and lifted it. Almost touching the ceiling, The sword gave a faint glow that seem to spark. The glow grew brighter and almost blinded Lance and I. My cloak flew off my shoulder and rested on the sword. The dimmed, and as it did I placed my sword back into my sheath, and placed on my cloak. As I did Lance started freaking out.

"W-where you go?" He asked.

I looked around, "I'm right in front of you." Lance took a swing at the air and landed it at my jaw. The taste of blood filled my mouth; Coughing and sputtering, I cocked my fist back and punched Lance squarely in the face. "Mother-... Damn you..." I whispered.

"Art thou like invisible?" Lance asked.

Although he probably couldn't see it, I shrugged as I didn't know myself. But prior to this time when he freaked, I would guess so. "I guess I am."

_Art of Stealth Activated._

I looked around, and at my feet. The cloak didn't reach my soles. If Guards looked down they could see me, and even follow me.

"That'll be a problem." Lance said pointing at my feet.

"I'm well aware of that, but thanks." I said, and crouched a little lower. "This should be better."

Lance looked where my feet were and sighed. "They're gone now, so you should get going."

I nodded. "Right." I stepped out past the gate and looked both ways. "Which way?"

"Just take this map." Lance handed over a shriveled piece of paper. "Follow the path I showed you. Take the left."

I stepped out, and looked back. "Thanks Lance."

Lance scoffed. "Just get on your way... Peasant."

_Insert Song: DEATH THE KID (SO CRAZY)~ Soul Eater_

I grinned and took off on a silent track. Running silently, and at a medium pace, I met with one of the guards. About 3 feet away, he stood at a crossroad. A highlight path on the map showed me to go forward. I took precaution and covered my feet, and slowly shuffled my way across the floor. The guard seemed to notice something, but went on about his business. I slowed my heart and concentrated on his breathing. His breath came out in steady slow puffs. _He must be day-dreaming, _I thought. I reached the other end of the hall and continued on my way.

I took several turns, and went forward and backward a couple times. But then there came the final obstacle.

The Princess's Room.

It was guarded by four armored knights. Two were near the double doors and in front of the handles. Their metallic plating covered the chest, groin, and outer thighs. Metal longboots went from knee to arch of the foot. Armored gloves rested on both hands and swords held at the ready. The other two were covered head to toe in thick silver and golden armor. They held Morningstars and daggers in the side of the leg. The armor was so thick, the seemed like statues in the dim candle light. (Think of the Mini-boss in Zelda: Twilight Princess when Link first gets the Ball and Chain)

_To think they can even move, _I thought. I thought quickly how was I supposed to get inside without them taking notice. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. My heart rate slowed. Time slowed. I could hear and feel the wind driving through the hall. More than likely there's a window here. If there's a window outside, there must be one leading back inside. And hopefully, back inside her room. I listened to the breathing of the guards, and they all seemed out-of-sync and distracted in one way or another. _If they aren't in sync they probably aren't a good team... There's a chance they can get it together, but I don't want to take chances. _

I creeped past the guards, and they all took notice on how the wind seemed to split and go around something. One of them stuck out his finger and circled the area in which I was standing. He made a gesture for all of them to circle as I made my way to the open window. I climbed up, evenly spreading out the cape to cover me. They made their way to the window; they knew something was blocking it. One of the knights unsheathed his sword, and pointed it toward the window. I thrusted myself through and hung onto the edge. His sword skimmed the area where my fingers held, but he didn't feel my presence. I heard scuffling and metal clomps, and assumed they left to resume their positions. A nearby window was opened a good 5 feet away.

_I've been able to jump about 6 feet from my position on the ground, never by swinging. Let's try this out. _I grabbed a metal pipe of some sort that was jutting out a bit above me. I swung back and forth until I was able to reach a nice momentum. Prepping myself, I launched off the rod, twisted through the air and grasped the edge. I lifted myself up and peered through the window.

The room was outlined in linen. A shaggy rug carpet in the shape of a heart laid on the middle of the floor. On the opposite side of me, a wooden table with a mirror sat on the edge of an opening in the wall with shelves and little hooks-like structures. To my left, the bed stood tall and proud. It was covered in a pinkish linen, and it looked wide and comfy. _Wouldn't expect less than a king-sized bed. _I gripped the stone wall, and plunged through the opening. Within a second's fall, I landed on something plush. I got up and surveyed the area. I had no idea when Lance would show up with Fiora, so when I heard footsteps coming at a fast pace; Immediately, I dove under the bed with Caliburn next to me, set down so he wouldn't make any noise.

(AN: If you're still playing SO CRAZY you can stop now.)

The feet shuffled in. I saw Lance's pricey boots, and a pair of soft slippers had also slid into view. I could make a little conversation with their voices.

Lance's voice came first. "Milady, dost thou want my company?"

The slippers took a step toward the direction of the window. "Sure, sure." She took a few steps in my direction then sat on the bed toward my left. "Take a seat, Lance."

Lance came over then sat to the right of me. "Is there something troubling you madam?"

"Not especially." Her feet twirled around. "I was just thinking about something."

_Her voice sounds very familiar..._

"May I ask what thou is't thinking?" Lance asked.

_Tch, he doesn't talk this way to me, stuck-up little-_

"Lance, who am I?" Her feet were still.

Lance stood up and got down on one knee. "Why, thou art the beautiful princess Fiora!"

_That's it! It's Fiora!, _I thought excitedly.

"Yeah, beautiful princess..."

"Oh yes. Milady, is truly the most beautiful."

"Lance, may I ask your leave?"

Lance froze in place for a second. "Why sure milady. If needed just send a messenger. Good night." He backed out to the doors, turned around and left.

I was thinking when I should get out but, then a slipper came barreling into my face. I had made a quick yelp, but stifled myself. I'm pretty sure she heard because she was on her knees, about to look over. I hastily put on my cloak and waited in silence, but I forgot one thing... Caliburn. She looked under the bed and saw him sitting there. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed there. She grabbed him and dragged him out from under. Then I heard her whisper, "Where's Orajel..." This probably sounds like when I talk to Caliburn because it seemed like she was having a conversation with herself. I zoned out for a sec, then I heard her say, "Oh really?" _Oh really what? _I started burning under my fur. Fiora bent down and reached under the bed. Her hand was nearing my cloak, but then she took it back. Then I heard the words, "Orajel, if you're there come out. Caliburn better not be lying to me."

_Insert Song: Always on My Mind, or Dearly Beloved (Reprise)~ Kingdom Hearts_

I kept the cloak on and moved away from the center of the bed. I placed myself in front of Fiora. We both stood up and I removed my cloak. "Hey Fiora, long time no see?" She moved closer and closer to me.

"I missed you." She said quietly, and then leaned in and hugged me.

"I-I missed you too..." I said, placing Caliburn in his sheath, and hugging back. Her body felt so soft and warm, I felt like I would crush her if I placed too much pressure. Her clothes enhanced her scent as I brought it in. Cherry Blossoms at Twilight on a Summer's day... I was lost in a bliss of her scent, her presence...

"Orajel..." She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how we got here?"

I thought about it. "Lemme think a second... _hmm_... Oh yeah. I think this is what happened to me, I, uhh... let's see... Colgate had given me an anklet to be able to transform, I headed back to the room, and it was awfully quiet..." Fiora and I had started moving back and forth to a violin heard from the window.

(AN: Don't mind about the Violin Music, just keep listening to the ones listed above.)

"Don't mind it, it's probably Lance." She said.

"I don't as long as we're swinging like this." I gave a grin and she smiled.

"Now go on, it was quiet?"

"Yeah, it was very quiet... I remember I was about to open the door when it was launched off it's hinges and absorbed into a black portal on the other side. Something pulled me in; I blacked out soon after, and woke up on the path outside the town." I explained.

"I remember too, you had told me to get back away from the door when a giant, dark hand grabbed you and dragged you inside. I was going to leave, but then some hooded man forcefully pushed me into the darkness. My mind blacked out, and next thing I know, I was in a dress and slippers, and everyone was calling me a princess. I didn't know what was happening, so I thought why not?" She looked down. "I thought it was only a dream..."

"What could we have thought?" I said, taking her by the chin and having her face me. "I'll tell you what I thought... The first thing I wanted to do when I got here was find you."

"Really?" She asked. Her face was leaning closer to mine.

"Yes... very much I wanted to find you... so I could keep you safe..." I moved my face closer to her's and our lips brushed against each other's... A single clap was heard, and we both held each other tightly. I unsheathed Caliburn, and turned to look at the far wall of the room. There was a single man in a black hood. Actually, he didn't seem to be an actual person. It may have been a ghost, because it was floating and had no visible sign of having legs. Its clap sounded very weak, if it wasn't for those leather gloves it was wearing.

(AN: You can stop playing the music now if you already haven't; or if you want for it to finish playing then do so. Also play any action-y music you feel like. Tell me in the review, I would like to know! :D)

Its voice cracked, and was a semi-high pitch. "Well _that _was a touching scene." it spat. In anger I gripped Caliburn even harder.

_Fool! Don't let its tone drag you into battle!_

I heard Caliburn's words echo in my head. I settled down, and I bet Fiora could sense that I did, because a few seconds after it seemed like I stopped seething, she nudged closer to me. "What do you want?"

It scoffed. "What do _I _want you ask?" It waved its hands in a teasing manner.

I cocked my head to the right a bit. "Get to the point, before I slice you into pieces."

"What I want... Oh, what do _I _want..." Its voice sounded cheery. "What I want..." His waved his hand again and summoned a couple of Twili Dogs (AN: For a better example of what I'm thinking; If you've watched 'I Am Legend' featuring Will Smith, look for the part where he and Sam are attacked by the Infected Dogs). They were huge and black, about 5.5 feet tall. Probably taller. For dogs they were very vicious. They were both straining against these dark leashes that held them from tearing us apart savagely. "I want your SOUL..." It taunted. The leashes were released and both dogs rushed towards us. I pushed Fiora behind me, and blocked one of the dogs. Another one came from the side, I was able to elbow it backwards, but it rushed at me again, and tried to gnaw at my arm.

I thrusted forward and pushed the dog I blocked, away. In his daze, I thrusted my sword into his forehead. It growled in pain, and threw me backward. Against the other dog. It quickly turned around and grasped me by the collar. The other dog rushed in to crush me, but I swung my sword forward again and slashed it at the mouth. Obviously, my attacks weren't doing much damage. And with me stuck with these guys Fiora's in danger. That's when I thought, _Caliburn, Do you have any other forms?_

_Why Yes I do._

_Alright, _I thought, _Let's go!_

I made a sign with my left hand, similar to one I used before, but this one gave me a different ability. "Engage Paladin Style!" My clothes turned a deep red; instead of thinning, Caliburn actually thickened. My shoes changes to a bright white, and the Multi-colored Flame in the back of my shirt darkens to black. The burst of power makes the dog whimper and drop me, I take the chance to dash forward and stab the other one, as it was coming. It fell to the ground with a thud, and I turned and jumped onto the standing dog. I stabbed my sword into its back, and had it fall to the ground.

Both dogs were about to move, so I had to decapitate them, and that's not I want to do on a regular basis. The heads and bodies dissipated. And only the ghost was left. "Should I kill you, or let you go?" I asked him. I looked behind me, Fiora was still okay. She was shaken up a bit from seeing me fight but she's okay.

"Kill me? No, no , no... It's you who will die. After I send you into eternal Darkness." He waved his hand, and I felt a killer headache shake me. I dropped Caliburn and held onto my head. The Pain... so much pain... I fell to my knees. Was I being subdued? I can't... _I must protect Fiora..._ This pain is unbearable. _Ugh... The world is getting darker but before that..._ I reached for Caliburn, and grabbed his handle. I stood up and swung with all my might in the ghost's direction. Some type of energy left the blade and made contact with the ghost's apparition.

In a second, all the pain left my body, but left me with the effects of it. My body felt weaker. The power of the Paladin is leaving me.

"Oh my, a feisty one we have here." It snapped his fingers. "You have 8 hours to get out of this world or be sucked into the darkness with it. This world will fall into darkness unless you can find its keyhole." It laughed, and it was the same laughter I heard before, when I was getting sucked into the portal here.

"Damn, you stupid apparition..." I fell forward onto my chest, and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. _These soft and elegant arms. _I thought.They must be Fiora's. I felt weak but had enough strength to sit up and face the hooded figure. I could get no words out. The Paladin aura left me. Caliburn returned to his original width. The paranormal entity left in a veil of blackness. Fiora helped me up and walked me to the bed. I was able to get on myself.

"I'm gonna check you for wounds, okay?" Fiora asked. I couldn't say yes or no, so I let her do what she wanted. I felt my eyes getting heavy... I'm getting sleepy... how much time do I have left...? Eight Hours, dammit...

xXx

_Mhm, Yup. 'Nother Chappy done. Maybe another Month before the other one comes out. e.e I hope for less though._

_Questions, Comments, Concerns?_

_Relax, Read, and Review._

_Peace, me young brodas, and sistas._

_The Scandalous XenoInfinity_


End file.
